Inuyasha: Simply Love
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: Full Sumary inside its mainly Inuyasha and Kagome pairing possibly Miroku and Sango and some Rin and Sesshi moments :P Rated M for later chapters :D
1. Summary!

**INUYASHA FANFIC: Simply love**

**Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight after Inuyasha leaves for a night. The fight almost gets Kagome killed but by who? What will happen now?**

**After apologizing and arguing more they confess their love to each other and Kagome takes Inuyasha out for the day. As their love for each other grows so does the their battle with Naraku ever closer. An incident then leaves Inuyasha distraught and rethinking his actions. Can Kagome bring Inuyasha back before the battle and before she leaves forever?**

_**XP BLAH crappy but deal with it that's all that's coming out of me about the story which I make up as I go along so bare with me peeps.**_


	2. Chapter 1: feelings and mother?

Inuyasha Fanfic: Simply Love

Chapter 1: feelings and Mother?

It was the middle of the night. The full moon shown through a blanket of clouds. Topaz eye's shown brightly as the light from the moon hit them just right. Triangular ears twitched, as the eyes glanced around at the humans on the ground. These features all belonged to a long silver-haired half-demon. He looked around again and snuck off. Not wanting to wake his companions. He knew that he'd get nagged at once he returned, but he didn't care he had to go visit the only person who ever saw him as a person and not as a filthy piece of trash. His mother.

He ran as fast as he could to the grave of his mother, Izayoi. When he arrived at her grave he placed beautiful pink Azalia flowers. Remembering them as his mothers favorite flower. He sighed and sat in front of it and put his hands together and prayed. After a few minutes he looked up and dusted off the top of the stone and pulled the tall grass and weeds away.

Ten minutes later he started talking to her, explaining things he'd never be able to reveal to anyone. He told her how much he missed her and wished her here with him now, but he knew inside it wouldn't ever happen. He bowed his head and silently cried. Looking up he wiped his eyes as the moon came into view. Remembering the last thing his mother told him he scoffed, smiled and sat there soakig up the moon light. , imagining it being her arms around him

"Master Inuyasha?" an old hoarse voice came out of the tree root near the grave. Inuyasha froze and looked around.

"Oh, it's you Myoga. Hi" Inuyasha looked away as Myoga jumped on to his Master's nose.

"What is the mater Master Inuyasha?" Myoga asked, jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I just can't get things out of my head." Inuyasha said as he walked to the tree, right behind his mothers grave and leaned against it. His right foot touching the back of the grave. Myoga stayed quiet as Inuyasha continued. "I've been thinking about mother and what has happened in the past." Inuyasha sighed. "I can't stop thinking about Kikyo and all the hurt I've put on her. I then think about Kagome and all the suffering she's endured because of me. I think of Sango and all the pain she's went through of seeing her father and villagers be slain and her brother taken by Naraku. Then of Miroku; having to endure the curse past down from his late grandfather. Shippo lost his father too and is all alone. I know I've been mean to him but I don't know."

"What are you going to do?" Myoga asked.

: I don't know." Inuyasha said and sighed. He looked up and stared at the moon. "I wish I knew what to do. I don't want to hurt anymore people. More people I care about die because of me." Inuyasha gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He was trying not to cry again, "I just- I just want things to stop I want to- "Inuyasha stopped and bowed his head and cried. "I don't even know why father left the Tetsusaiga to me. I know to protect me but there has to be more to it." Inuyasha put his hands to his face and trembled.

"Master Inuyasha, I've never seen you so upset let alone cry. It's not like you." Myoga said soothingly. "I cannot tell you what your father intended, but he knew that you would one day do something great and he believed in you and in the fact that you would master the Tetsusaiga no matter what."

"But why mother?" Inuyasha said whipping his face with the back of his hand. "She left me alone"

Myoga closed his eyes and scoffed. "Her intention was not to leave you when she did. Lady Izayoi wanted to full fill your fathers wish to live long with you."

"Pff oh yeah she lived long alright." Inuyasha said as a new set of tears threatened to fall. "I was so small when she died. I want her back damn it!" After hitting the tree Inuyasha screamed.

'Inuyasha do not cry, my boy?' a sweet melodic voice said from behind him.

Inuyasha gasped, his eyes widening, His mouth quivered, "M-Mother?" He turned around and where his mother's grave was stood his mother, in her pink dressy kimono.

"Lady Izayoi." Myoga said just as surprised as Inuyasha.

Izayoi smiled at Myoga and glance back at Inuyasha, who stood up and walked toward her. "What seems to be troubling you, my dearest?"

"I don't know what to do." Inuyasha said look directly into his mother's eyes.

"What about my son?'

"Everything; I can't stop thinking about Kikyo, but I don't want to loose Kagome. I'm afraid of my demon side. I don't think I can protect the people I care about with or without Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha let out a heavy but quivering sigh, "I'm jealous of Miroku and Sango, even though I know I can have the same thing. I hate myself for being so mean to Shippo."

"Then change yourself, Inuyasha." Izayoi said with a smile.

"I don't think I can."

"Yes you can my boy." Izayoi walked to him and placed a hand on his cheek, whipping a stray tear away. "Look at what has changed in you now. And look inside yourself to find what has helped you to make these changes." after a few minutes of watching Inuyasha's face go through a range of emotions she continued. "Close your eye sweetheart." Inuyasha obeyed. "What do you see?"

Inuyasha's brow scrunched together. "Just the darkness, what am I supposed to see?"

"Look deeper." his mother said in a soothing voice.

In the darkness of his mind Inuyasha searched for what he was seeking. After a while he shook his head and before he could say anything a voice came through the darkness. "There's a voice. But who is it? It's calling me."

"Follow the sound of that voice to which it belongs to. Ask yourself who has been there with through everything you have experienced. Who has been there for you no matter what?"

Inuyasha ran toward the sound of the voice calling him. At first he thought it was Kikyo. Then a clearer image appeared. "Ka-Kagome? She can't see me." hearing his mother's voice ask him what was happening. The image cleared into the time when Kagome first arrived. The look on her face when she first saw him made Inuyasha's breath catch. He watched as she walked up to him, still pinned to the tree and tweak his dog ears. Then the villagers shot arrows and she coward into his chest. The next set was a mix of all the two had been through, the good and the bad.

What Inuyasha didn't expect to see was his future. He was fighting Naraku; Kagome was by his side, bow and arrow in hand. Sango and Miroku were on his left. Shippo and Kilala were next to Kagome also ready to fight. He didn't get to see the fight so he didn't know what happened but the next part was the aftermath. He was alone with Kagome near the well. They were saying good bye, they traveled back to her time but Inuyasha didn't stay. Kagome said shed miss him and think of him always, he just scoffed and replied whatever; but his expression said differently. Kagome just giggled at him and stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. When she turned around she said nothing, but he knew she was crying. He turned back to the well and left as well.

"Inuyasha?" his mother's voice called to him. , concern in her voice. "What is it?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes. "No it can't end like this I wont let it. I can't let her leave me."

"Have you figured out what I meant, dear?"

"Yes. I need her. I need Kagome to stay with me." Inuyasha said in a serious tone

Izayoi smiled "then wake up my dear Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Wake up." his mothers voice repeated the phrase and faded as light pierced trough Inuyasha closed eyes. He opened his eyes and squinted. The sun was up and birds twitter around. He stood up, cursing himself, and headed back to the others.

It was mid morning when he arrived back to the others. Before arriving he made sure the evidence of him crying wasn't visible. He walked up to the others who were just preparing breakfast. Miroku looked up from what he was doing announcing Inuyasha's return. They all looked in his direction as he stopped and looked back in the direction he came from. He smiled and whispered, "thank you, my sweet dear Mother." He grinned slightly closing his eyes. 'I love you mother, thank you.'

Seeing his face as he turned back around, Kagome's face fell. She stood up and walked to greet him.

He looked at her and gave her a weak smile, "Hi Kagome."

"You went to see Kikyo, didn't you?" Kagome asked

"No I didn't." Inuyasha said smiling big as the memories of talking with his mother flooded his mind.

"Yes you did. It's written all over your face." Kagome said.

Inuyasha frowned. "Why do you think I went to see Kikyo? She isn't even in our vicinity."

"You think I don't know you!? You went to see Kikyo! I can see it in your face!" Kagome yelled at him

"Why are you yelling at me I didn't do a damn thing? I did not go and see Kikyo! I was with Myoga!"

"Yeah right prove it!"

"Fine! Myoga!" Inuyasha yelled his ears twitched as they waited a few minutes. "God damn you Myoga!"

"You're a lair!"

"I am not! I wasn't with Kikyo!"

"Then what were you doing!?" Kagome asked Inuyasha flinched and looked away not wanting to tell anyone about what had happened. "See you did see Kikyo. You won't even tell me what you "really" did." Kagome said

Miroku and Sango watched as the two continued to argue. Shippo sighed wondering why they have to fight now. He being a demon could smell no traces of Kikyo around Inuyasha and there was no aura of Kikyo around him either. Kagome should be able to see that. Shippo whispered this to Miroku and Sango, but they said no that wouldn't help the arguing.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO ADMIT THAT I WSA WITH HER!? FINE I WAS!, THERE YOU HAPPY NOW!?"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed, growled and left.

Inuyasha growled and sat up; mumbling to himself and went back to his mothers grave unaware of a monk following him.


	3. Chapter 2: Unwatned encounters

**Chapter 2: unwanted encounters**

Kagome walked on fuming about her argument with Inuyasha. Rant about how he cant trust her with things that is on his mind. She wondered until she came to a small clearing; looking around she sighed and sank to her knees and cried. Unaware of the person she was the reincarnation to. Kagome cried and cursed herself and Inuyasha out loud. She then proceeded to go over their argument and remember the look on his face as he walked up and as he turned his head in the direction he had come.

"It is your fault, Kagome." Kikyo said from behind Kagome.

Kagome gasped and turned around, "K-Kikyo."

"So you and Inuyasha had a fight?" Kikyo watched Kagome as she looked away.

"It's none of your business what happens between Inuyasha and I." Kagome looked away again. She made the same pouting type face Inuyasha always makes. "It shouldn't be that hard to figure out what our argument was about." she looked at Kikyo the same way she and looked at Inuyasha, then looked away again.

Kikyo made a face at her reading her expression. "You think he went to see me. That is the base of your argument isn't it?" Kagome's response answered Kikyo's question. "And it's the basis for all your arguments you've had with each other isn't it?"

Kagome only nodded not wanting to admit that Kikyo is the reason for a lot of their fights and everything. Kikyo's eyes narrowed and she drew her bow. With out saying anything she aimed. Kagome looked up in time to see the arrow fly. She dodged the first few but after cutting her leg she was hit. In the arm. Screaming she asked Kikyo why she was doing this. As Kikyo walked closer to Kagome she answered her question. This information caused Kagome to tremble. She then proceeded to plead Kikyo to stop and that if she killed me Inuyasha would be sad and wouldn't look at Kikyo like he usually did. Kikyo just Laughed and told her that Inuyasha would never miss her and that he will always love her. Kagome flinched and moved, her hand moving a rock. She looked back slightly and looked at Kikyo, fear evident in her eyes.

"you don't want to do this Kikyo." Kagome said. "Please, Kikyo."

"silence, Kagome. You will not interfere with either of us again." Kikyo's words were dripping with hatred as she drew her bow; the light of her sacred arrow glowing around the arrow. Kagome moved back grabbing the rock with her hand and threw it, hitting Kikyo in the shoulder, causing her to shoot the arrow up in the air. Kagome stood up and ran from Kikyo, who sneered her name and fired an arrow after her.

* * *

While Kagome had wondered off and ran into Kikyo; Inuyasha was sitting at he mothers grave grumbling about how Kagome is always so judging. He threw a rock which landed into the lake near his mothers grave, then he punched the tree.

"what did that tree ever do to you, Inuyasha." Miroku asked walking up to his friend.

"go away Miroku. I don't want to talk to you." Inuyasha said as he looked away from the monk.

"Inuyasha, answer me one thing- and be honest. Did you go and see Kikyo last night?"

"No." Miroku waited as Inuyasha stood up and turned around to face him, "I was here talking to mother and Myoga."

Miroku and Inuyasha looked each other in the eyes for a long time; until Miroku smiled and scoffed. "you're really telling the truth. I knew you were when kagome asked you."

"then why the hell did you ask me!?"

"just making sure. Shippo said that he couldn't smell her sent on you or sense her aura around you. I'm surprised Kagome didn't see it." Miroku walked up to Inuyasha who now faced the lake. "what happened?"

"what makes you think something happened?" Inuyasha asked and received a smack upside the back of the head. He growled, "what was that for."

" Inuyasha, I know something happened. Please tell me not because I'm your friend, but because of my being a monk. I can help."

Inuyasha thought about it for a while then sighed and sat down. Miroku sat next to him and waited for Inuyasha to talk. "its hard to explain." so Inuyasha explained the best he could about his events of last night. After they exchanged more words, Miroku stood up and asked what the light was. Inuyasha stood up just as quick. The light was a pink light coming from the forest. Inuyasha's eyes filled with concern and his ears perked up. He sniffed the air, " I don't like this. Get Sango and Shippo!" Inuyasha ran off in the direction of the light, ' that's the sent of kagome's blood! And Kikyo's scent is there too!"

He raced to Kagome's aid as Miroku got the others. " Kagome!"

* * *

Kagome ran into the bushes and behind a rock and hid from Kikyo who was still trying to kill her. She trembled ' Inuyasha! Please help."

Kikyo looked around then the sound of Inuyasha's voice broke the silence and she left. Kagome stayed where she was, she opened her eye's to see Inuyasha's amber eyes looking down at her. He was sitting on the rock above her. Their eyes locked and Kagome looked away, still mad at him. Inuyasha sighed as Miroku and the others showed up, he jumped off the rock and told Sango that kagome was behind the rock. Sango went to were Inuyasha pointed and reassured Kagome and helped her up and they both came out.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome seeing the hurt in her eyes and seeing the injury on her arm. Sango asked what happened and Kagome told her Kikyo tried to kill her. Kagome's eye's weld up with tears and went into Sango's arms and cried.

Inuyasha growled, "Keh why would she do that?"

Kagome looked at him, still wrapped in Sango's embrace. "You don't believe me?"

Inuyasha didn't meet her glance, "why should I you didn't believe me when I told you I didn't go and see her. Besides she could kill anyone, especially if it's a friend of mine."

" she tried to kill me Inuyasha! Her scent should be all over this stupid place! She shot me with an arrow!" Kagome's face was soaked with tears." she told me she didn't care and that- that you wouldn't care because you love her more than me. She told me that she wanted me dead so I wouldn't interfere with you two."

Kagome continued to cry Inuyasha growled, "no! I won't believe you. She wouldn't do that!." Inuyasha screamed and ran off.

Kagome began to sob more and buried her face into Sango's chest. Miroku standing behind Sango sighed and watched Inuyasha leave.

They walked back to their campsite and waited for Inuyasha . Sango went with Kagome to the hot spring near by and they talked about things.

While the girls were in the hot springs Inuyasha came back. He was greeted by a glare from Shippo and disapproved look from Miroku. Inuyasha leaped into a tree as Miroku walked over to it and stood under it. He asked Inuyasha a question pertaining to their conversation from earlier. Inuyasha blew it off and ignored him. Miroku threatened Inuyasha with his wind tunnel if he didn't come down so they could talk. Growling, Inuyasha, obliged; he jumped down. He was inches away from Miroku when he asked what. Miroku asked Inuyasha if he was worried about Kagome and truly believed that Kikyo didn't do anything to her. Inuyasha pouted and glared at Miroku and said yes to both. He then received a whack in the head with Miroku's staff and was called an idiot.

Shippo then chimed in and told Inuyasha that he should apologize to Kagome and forget about Kikyo. Inuyasha just said that he couldn't.

An hour later everyone was there and settling for bed , Inuyasha was in his tree watching Kagome. He couldn't shake the worry he had for Kagome right now. His ears flattened as his conversation with Myoga, his mother and Miroku replayed in his head. He growled loudly and hit the tree branch with the heel of his foot, drawing attention from the others to him. He looked down noticing the eyes of his friends all on him. He asked what and they looked away. For a while Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes met and Kagome looked away and shifted into he sleeping bag. Inuyasha looked away and returned to his thoughts. He sighed and replayed what he ahd seen in his dream over again.

As the others fell asleep fresh tear threatened to fall from Inuyasha's eyes as he thought about living a life without Kagome. He looked at Kagome, who began to tremble and flinched from the pain in her arm. Inuyasha jumped down and walked over to Kagome. He set a hand on the shoulder that wasn't to the injured arm. After a while she stopped trembling. Inuyasha then stocked her cheek with the back of his hand and studied her face. He sighed and pulled her blanket closer to he chin and stood and walked back to his perch, unaware that she had woken up and was watching him walk away. Kagome watched him jump into the tree catching sight of his puffy eyes and tear streaked face.


	4. Chapter 3: THe more you argue

**Chapter 3: the more you argue the farther away you'll get.**

**On their way to the village Kagome and Inuyasha didn't speak, but Inuyasha watched her. A few times he had tried to ask if she was ok but she just blew him off. When they arrived Kagome headed straight to the well without a word neither Inuyasha nor the others tried to stop her. Inuyasha headed toward the shrine where Kikyo's grave laid empty. There he ran into Keade who he expected to be there. He said in a quiet voice that he needed to talk to her and that it was important. **

**Keade faced him and asked what he needed. Inuyasha quickly told her what had happened and asked her for advise. **

"**well Inuyasha you should seek Kikyo and ask her if she intends to kill Kagome, then go and make up with Kagome." Keade judged Inuyasha's face. "or you can just go make up with Kagome."**

"**how?" Inuyasha asked in a quiet child like tone. "she wont even look at me, let alone listen or talk to me."**

"**you'll think of something." Keade said with confidence. "you love Kagome, do you not, Inuyasha?"**

**Inuyasha looked at her and blushed, then looked away and whispered. "yeah."**

"**Do you love her more than Kikyo?" Keade asked and watched Inuyasha's face brightened as it went through different emotions.**

**Inuyasha, shifted his feet uncomfortably as he thought. " I don't know how to answer that."**

**Keade walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "look inside yourself and you'll find the answer, Inuyasha."**

**At that instant the memory of his "conversation" with his mother flashed in his mind.**

**Flashback**

"_**Yes you can my boy." Izayoi walked to him and placed a hand on his cheek, whipping a stray tear away. "Look at what has changed in you now. And look inside yourself to find what has helped you to make these changes close your eye sweetheart what do you see?" **_

"_**Just the darkness, what am I supposed to see?"**_

"_**Look deeper." **_

"_**There's a voice. But who is it? It's calling me."**_

"_**Follow the sound of that voice to which it belongs to. Ask yourself who has been there with through everything you have experienced. Who has been there for you no matter what?" **_

"_**Inuyasha? What is it?"**_

"_**No it can't end like this I wont let it. I can't let her leave me." **_

"_**Have you figured out what I meant, dear?"**_

"_**Yes. I need her. I need Kagome to stay with me." **_

**End of Flashback **

**The sudden pain he felt caused Inuyasha to fall to his knees and tremble. Keade see the strange behavior from the normally rude half-demon, asked what was wrong. He told her in a shaky trembling voice. Then remembering Keade's question h e sat up and looked at her. "I do." Keade looked at him questioningly. " I do love her more than Kikyo." Inuyasha sat there staring off into space. He then stood up abruptly and dashed off to the well; immediately he jumped down. He popped out on the other side and walked to the house. He opened the door and was greeted by Sota who ran out as he went in. he said hi to Kagome's mom and asked if she was there. Her mom greeted Inuyasha with a smile and told him she was upstairs. Inuyasha looked down, "oh" he sighed and looked away. ' she's still mad.' **

**After a while Kagome came down, limping and cringing. She ignored Inuyasha and avoided his eye's which were glazed with concern and regret. Kagome's mom watch the two and could feel the tension between them. Kagome then asked if there was any more pain relievers, her mom said yes and got them out for her. **

**Inuyasha sensing he wasn't need turned around to leave and whispered he was leaving seeing as he wasn't wanted. Kagome ignored him and took the pain relievers. That's when her mom snapped.**

"**stop! Both of you. Kagome come over here! Inuyasha stay!" Inuyasha growled slightly at the "stay" part and turned around. "I don't normally ask what happened but right now I want to know what happened. Why Kagome is in pain and why you look like something the cat dragged in." **

**Inuyasha made a face and turned his face " Keh nothing happened" **

**Kagome's face went into a frown, "oh yeah only the fact that you went to see Kikyo again."**

"**I didn't go see Kikyo for the last damn time!" Inuyasha stood up quickly knocking the chair over.**

"**Yes you did! It was written all over your face!" Kagome cried, "and on top of that none of this would of happened if you didn't go and see her!"**

**MY FAULT!? Since when was this my fault!?" Inuyasha yelled, leaning over the table "oh wait everything's my fault! Blame the half-breed.! Then again its always like that! You're always the first to be blamed and its always, always your fault!" Inuyasha turned away and stormed out slamming the door behind him.**

**Kagome looked at the direction he left in, "JERK!" she then looked away **

**Her mom looked at her, "Kagome what happened?" Kagome sighed and told her mom what happened leaving out a few parts. After telling her mom Kagome had her head on the table crying. "Kagome why don't you go talk to him."**

"**Mom, didn't you just see al that? Besides I don't want to talk to him." Kagome sat back and looked away. **

"**I know how much you love him sweetheart. I've also seen the way he looks at you and watches you, to know he returns those feelings."**

"**no he don't he's still in love with Kikyo." Kagome folded her arms. "I'm only second in his mind."**

"**Kagome." her mom looked at her and waited for a response but all she got was a sad look. "he cares about you if he didn't he would of let you be killed the first time you were attacked."**

"**the first time I was attacked he really couldn't have cared if I died or not he was just after the jewel." Kagome said, ' that's how it was before the first few days I was with him. He hated me so much." **

" **Kagome you keep arguing with him and you'll loose him." Kagome's mom said and hugged her. "go find him and talk to him." Kagome looked at her mom and thought about it. She then sighed and got up without a word. "good luck sweetheart."**

**Kagome smiled at her mom and left. She walked to the well and opened the doors and went inside. She trembled slightly and inhaled slowly and exhaled sharply, then jumped in. when she arrived on the other side she waited. As she waited Kagome thought about the things her mom had told her. **

**As the sun went down, Inuyasha headed back to the village. He sighed as the tree came into view, he stopped and looked up. He closed his eyes and turned away, ears flattening. When he walked into the clearing where the Bone-Eaters Well resided he shielded his eyes from the moonlight. He continued to walk and when the moon went behind a cloud he gasped. Kagome was sitting on the edge of the well, her hair had a beautiful shine to it. Inuyasha looked down when she looked his way. She stood up as he walked toward her. They stared at each other for a long while, now face to face. Kagome moved her bangs out of her face and over her left ear. Kagome then proceeded to sit on the edge of the well again as she broke the silence. She whispered, "I'm Sorry." Kagome paused as her eyes filled with tears. "I didn't mean to accuse you." when Inuyasha didn't reply she continued. "What do you expect me to think when you walk up after being gone all night? I talked to Myoga earlier and he confirmed what you had told me. And I'm sorry. I also want to apologize about blaming you." Kagome walked up to him and put a hand around his neck and pretended to examine his necklace. " I shouldn't have done that, knowing the things you've been through. I just, I want to know what's wrong." **

**Inuyasha let out a slow breath, " what makes you think something's wrong?"**

"**Inuyasha, I know you. I know when there's something wrong." Kagome looked up at him, "please I want to know. I tell you what's wrong with me when you ask. Why wont you do the same?"**

**Inuyasha looked away and shifted uncomfortably, "you know the answer to that."**

**Kagome sighed and stepped back slightly, " I know that it's hard for you to trust people and to open up. But we've been together for a long time, don't you trust me?" Inuyasha flinched and made a face. " I want to know what's wrong. You've been acting weird for a month. Why?" **

**Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair, stroking his ear slightly. He sighed, " its hard for me to explain." He looked away as his eyes threatened to water. Kagome catching the movement reached up and cupped his cheek, whipping away a tear that had fallen. Inuyasha then looked at Kagome, finally he decided to tell her. "I went to see my mothers grave. I needed to clear my head and get things straight. Myoga was there and was some help. I don't know what happened but I guess I fell asleep. My mother was there." **

**Kagome had a hold of his hand as he continued to tell her what had happened. When he got to the part where he saw Kagome and his future, he was hesitant and more emotional. **

" **I just- I'm scared Kagome. I don't want to loose you." Inuyasha said taking hold of her waist with the hand she wasn't holding. "I've lost my mother, I've lost Kikyo twice, I've also almost lost you several times. And now I will loose you for good to time." Inuyasha had let go of her waist and dropped to his knees and cried. The only evidence of that was his shoulders and his ears were down. His hand that was in Kagome's hand slipped out of it and clawed the ground. Kagome watched Inuyasha as he cried and continued. "I'm tired of all this. I'm tired of loosing people who I care deeply for. I want things to go back t the way they wee, when I was with mother."**

**Kagome whispered his name and went down on her knees, taking his head gently in her hands and pulling him close to her. She held him and told him everything would be ok and that she wouldn't leave him. She explained to him what her mom had told her about them arguing. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and cried telling her that he hated their arguments and hated hurting her. **

"**Inuyasha, its ok. that's all in the past. ." Kagome reassured him, let him go, and sat back. "Kikyo did try to kill me you know. Don't say she wouldn't hurt me because she did."**

"**I know. I could smell her scent mixed with your blood when I found you. I just didn't want to believe that she would try to kill someone I cared for. I'm sorry Kagome."**

"**It's ok. You know she scares me Inuyasha. I ca't explain why but she does." Kagome said trembling slightly. **

"**Kagome." Inuyasha looked at her for a while. He then cocked his head and looking at her face as she looked down. "Kagome, I wont let her hurt you. I Promise ill always be there to protect you."**

**Kagome smiled and looked up at him. Inuyasha smiled back. " promise me something else?" Inuyasha rose an eyebrow, "Promise me that you wont go and see Kikyo secretly?"**

**Inuyasha smirked, "I promise."**

"**how do I know you'll keep that promise?"**

**Inuyasha thought about it then he grinned, his white fangs gleaming in the moonlight, remembering his talk with his mom he replied, "because I love you more than I ever loved Kikyo."**

**Kagome looked at him eyes wide. Her eyes then softened and she smiled sweetly at him, "I love you too Inuyasha."**

"**I already knew that." Inuyasha smiled and gave her a look. Kagome returned the look then rolled her eyes. The two sat down by the well, Inuyasha wrapped and arm around Kagome's waist as she leaned against his shoulder. They stared off into space, enjoying each others company.**

**Eventually Kagome fell asleep, this was Inuyasha's queue. He picked her up, being sure not to wake her; and jumped down the well. Everyone at her house were asleep too so he quietly walked in, carried her up to her room. He smiled at her sleeping form in his arms and pulled down the blankets. He laid her down and covered her with the blankets. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "night, love." he then sat down in front of her bed to wait off the rest of the night. A few seconds later he hear Kagome whisper his name and unconsciously touched his right ear. He smiled and took the hand as it fell on to his shoulder.**


	5. Chapter 4: Hanyou zoo is that good?

**Chapter 4: Half-demon plus zoo is that a good idea?**

**The next morning Inuyasha woke up in Kagome's bed closest to the wall. He flinched and inhaled sharply. He then sat up looking around, seeing that the sun was out and Kagome wasn't there he jumped up. He looked around again trying to remember when or how he had gone into her bed.**

**Inuyasha shrugged and walked out the door and down the stairs. As he walked down he could hear Sota in the room next to the stairwell. He walked over to the doorway and stood in it. After watching Sota play what Kagome called a video game. "hey." Inuyasha said and caused Sota to jump and loose in his game. Sota looked over his shoulder and said hi and asked what he wanted. "Where's Kagome?" **

"**she went out for a minute she'll be back." Their mom said from behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her then turned he's head and pouted. "so? What happened?"**

**Inuyasha walked passed Kagome's mom and headed for the kitchen. "nothing really." Inuyasha lied as the memories of the events with Kagome flooded back and so did the time he ended up in her bed. He made a face and chuckled. "Keh figures."**

**He ran a hand through his hair and scratched behind his ears. Kagome's mom watched him for a while and decided not to push on about what had happened. A few minutes later, after fixing Inuyasha something to eat, she told him Kagome had plans for them. Inuyasha just shrugged and went upstairs back to Kagome's room. He stopped before he got to her door looked over toward the bathroom, then back down the stairs. He pondered for awhile then went back down stairs. **

**By the time he went back to the kitchen Kagome's mom was in the laundry room putting in a load. Inuyasha just stood in the door way waiting, When she came out she jumped slightly, then asked Inuyasha what he wanted. **

**Inuyasha smirked amusingly. "humans are so easy. How do you, um, work the, um, bath?" Inuyasha blushed.**

**Kagome's mom smiled at him, " ill show you" Kagome's mom walked by him patting him on the shoulder and told him to follow her. This gesture caused Inuyasha's face to turn redder, but he followed.**

**They walked into the bathroom and Kagome's mom proceeded to explain things and asked if he wanted to take a bath or a shower. He shrugged not caring. She decided to start the shower. Inuyasha just watched as she explained more to him. She turned to him and asked if he wanted her to wash his kimono, the look he gave her told her he didn't care and wasn't sure. She turned and left him to his shower and he removed his sword from his side and set it down. He untied his obi to his kimono and removed his clothes. He looked over in the mirror and stuck his tongue out at himself, then he removed his fundoshi. Hesitated before stepping into the running shower. **

**Kagome had come home a few minutes after Inuyasha had gotten into the shower. Kagome asked her mom who was in the shower and was surprised when she heard it was Inuyasha. Kagome went up stairs and into her room and waited. **

**An hour later Inuyasha walked out in a towel, hair still dripping wet. He waltzed into the kitchen where Kagome and her mom were sitting talking about things. Kagome's mom gave Inuyasha a shocked look as she looked at the scars on his chest. One scar in particularly was the one below his left collar bone. The spot where Kikyo had shot him with an arrow and sealed him away for 50 years. Inuyasha's face turned red as Kagome turned around and smiled at him. He looked away, then asked for his clothes. Since they weren't there when he got out of the shower. Kagome's mom told him they were in the was and had some clothes for him for the time being. Inuyasha made a face then folded his arms. Kagome snickered and patted him on the head telling him good boy. Inuyasha growled and made his grr face. **

**Kagome went upstairs as her mom went to the spar room. Kagome looked around as her mom dragged out an old tub. Kagome helped her mom look through it. She took out a t-shirt and tossed it to Inuyasha. He looked at it and it had the words: Big Bad Wolf. Inuyasha scoffed and tossed it aside, then heard Kagome giggle and toss another shirt. This time it was a plain red shirt with a puppy on it. He growled and tossed it to the other shirt. After a few more shirts and growls from Inuyasha he final kept one and her mom went to the closet. She hesitated before opening it. **

**Kagome went up to Inuyasha who now wore the shirt and the towel. " most of these clothes were my dads. Mainly the pants. I hope they fit." **

**Kagome's mom brought out a pair of pants and a pair of boxers and handed them to Inuyasha. " never thought these would be worn again."**

"**I can't believe you still have all of Dads stuff. You said you got rid of it." Kagome said, "ah Inuyasha! Warn us before you remove the towel!" Kagome turned around face red as Inuyasha dropped his towel and replied with a Keh. He started mumbling something about not like it's the first time she's seen me. Minutes later he announced he was dressed. **

**Kagome laughed as she turned around, seeing Inuyasha in modern clothes. He wore a red tank top that said bad boy on it and a pair of pants that were a little too big and sagged showing the boxers he was wearing, fortunately, the shirt covered. Inuyasha followed Kagome and her mom out of the room and back down stairs. **

" **so where are we going? And shouldn't we be getting back to finding Naraku?" Inuyasha asked as he adjusted his pants. **

**Kagome giggle and walked up to him with a belt, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Inuyasha lifted his arms face red, confused as to what she was doing. She put the belt through the belt loops of his pants then told him to pull them up to where he wanted them. He obeyed and she buckled them. "There that should do it. We are going to the zoo. don't worry Inuyasha, Naraku and the others can wait." **

"**What's 'the zoo'?" Inuyasha asked giving her a confused face. **

"**A zoo is a place where they have all sorts of animals from all over the place. Its so much fun."**

"**You sure that's a good idea?" Inuyasha questioned.**

"**it'll be fine. Besides, " Kagome paused and wrapped her arms around his neck. "we barely spend time alone anymore."**

"**Fine. I still don't think it's a good idea." Inuyasha said Kagome just laughed and waved at him as she headed up stairs. Inuyasha sat on the couch and waited for Kagome to finish whatever she wanted to do. He watched Sota flip through the channels and stop on a channel with a samurai movie. **

**An hour later into the movie Inuyasha was watching intently, just like Sota, and didn't hear Kagome come down the stairs ask what he was watching and go into the kitchen. When the movie was over most of the house was quiet, Kagome was up in her room still getting ready. **

**When the credits came up Inuyasha yelled what the hell was that and started rambling on about how he could do better than that guy. Sota laughed and told him its just a movie. Inuyasha's response was a keh. Just as he said 'keh' Kagome came down and walked over to Inuyasha, and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She asked what he was rambling about, then rubbed one of his ears. She then stood up straight and went into the kitchen. Inuyasha smirked when she rubbed his ear, then stood up and walked into the kitchen; he stopped when he saw Kagome. She wore an outfit he had never seen her in before. Her shirt was a somewhat tight baby-blue with hearts on it. The pants that she wore were short not quite to her knees and were a light tan. In her hair she wore a butterfly hair pin that glinted in the light, she had a set of blue, red and pink bracelets and a necklace that matched with a small dog shaped locket. **

**The locket around her neck made him think back to the time when she had given him a heart shaped locket with their pictures in it. Remembering where he put he slinked off to retrieve it, he returned without anyone noticing he was gone. **

**He was sitting on Kagome's bed when she walked in. "You ready?" Inuyasha stood up. " come on."**

**Inuyasha shrugged and followed. They took a cab to the closest place near the zoo and walked the rest of the way. They paid to get in and followed the crowd until they were able to separate. When they walked in, they were stopped by a voice calling to Kagome.**

**Kagome and Inuyasha turned around, Inuyasha adjusted his hat. "Yuka, Ayumi, guys hi."**

"**how are you Kagome?" Erie asked walking up**

"**I'm good. As you can see."**

"**that's wonderful Kagome." Ayumi said then she noticed Inuyasha standing right behind Kagome. "ooh hi there."**

**Then Yuka and Erie both gasped, "oh my gosh its Mr. Possessive!"**

**Inuyasha narrowed his eye and Kagome nervously laughed, "Mr. Possessive? I'm not possessive."**

**Kagome laughed. "you can be a bit possessive, Inuyasha . But its ok, hehe, good boy."**

"**will you stop treating me like a dog!?" Inuyasha said a little too loud and pouted.**

"**oh come on Inuyasha I'm kidding." Kagome said looping her arm with his. " so are you guys here alone?"**

"**we have Hojo with us but he's in the bathroom." Erie said. Inuyasha made a face and Kagome said oh. **

**Hojo then came out and joined them, "hello Higurashi." **

"**Hi Hojo, can't you please call me Kagome." Kagome said. Then feeling the rumble from Inuyasha's growl that no but Kagome could really hear, she elbowed him causing him to make a slight growling grunt noise. "be nice."**

"**I haven't done nothing yet. 'Sides I'm being nice." Inuyasha said. **

"**so Kagome what brings you here?" Yuka asked looking at Inuyasha then at Kagome.**

"**well Inuyasha and I barely get time to spend with each other so I figured we'd go spend the day together."**

" **Barely? We never do. If we do it's always interrupted by someone or something." Inuyasha add and a sour look. Kagome smiled and agreed. **

**Minutes later they started their way through the zoo. Kagome pulled Inuyasha everywhere, they walked into the safari area of the zoo. There in that area was the first time Inuyasha noticed Kagome's friends behind them far enough for them not to hear him and Kagome talk but close enough for Inuyasha to hear them. Inuyasha also noticed that the animals glared at him as he walked by but only he noticed. **

**When they had left that area and went on Inuyasha placed a arm around Kagome's shoulder. He glanced back toward Her friends, Smirks as they flinched and looked away, then gently whispered in her ear. Kagome giggled and squirmed, moving closer to him. They both smiled. **

**An hour later they both decided to grab something to eat. After looking around they completely forgot about their surroundings, eating and talking. While talking Inuyasha grinned and laughed as they exchanged words. When they finished they threw their trash away and continued through the zoo.**

**When Inuyasha and Kagome had reached the exit of the zoo, Inuyasha was leaning a wall with Kagome leaning against him and his arms were around her. Just as he asked her what they had planned for now, her friends walked up. Kagome greeted them still in Inuyasha's arms. **

" **what are you guys gonna do now?" Ayumi asked as she smiled at Inuyasha.**

"**I don't know. Whatever Inuyasha feels like doing." Kagome said looking up at him. He just smiled and shrugged. **

**Yuka smiled at the two, "well a bunch of us are going to the movies later on and out to eat. You should join us."**

"**Really? Who's all going." Kagome asked **

**Yuka and Ayumi smiled and their faces grew red. Erie just laughed glancing at Hojo quickly. Inuyasha caught it and narrowed his eyes and smirked. Yuka told Kagome she would have to wait. **

"**what do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him again, he still had the smirk on his face. "what?"**

"**tell you later." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Then wrapped his arms around her tightened, nuzzling her neck. "Doesn't matter to me, cause I'll be with you."**

**Kagome's face turned red but she still smiled. "alright we'll go with you guys." **

**After squealing and laughing they all left. Instead of taking a cab they all walked to kill time since the theater they were going to wasn't that far. As they headed toward the theater Inuyasha and Kagome walked behind the group, talking about things. As they got closer to the theater Hojo and Erie joined them. Inuyasha smirked. Kagome looked at him and asked what he was smirking at. Inuyasha asked if she could see it. Kagome gave him a questioning look. Inuyasha laughed and told her that she said he was dense. Kagome made a face at him and pressed on. **

"**you haven't noticed?" Inuyasha asked looking at Hojo and Erie.**

"**noticed what?" Kagome asked looking from Inuyasha to Hojo then to Erie.**

"**that those two like each other. I smell his scent on her and their energy color is all mixed."**

"**really?" Kagome said looking back at Hojo. As she concentrated a yellow mist like stuff glowed around Hojo. "I see it! Its yellow!"**

"**really, mhm. Well you are technically a Miko so yeah I guess you'd be able to see it. Normally only demons and half-demons. Some humans can train themselves to see it like Monks, Mikos and demon slayers mainly are the only humans who really do."**

"**really. How come you've never shared this information with me before?"**

**Inuyasha laughed. " never needed to. There are many things in the demon world that id have to tell you eventually."**

**Kagome rose an eyebrow. "Really?" **

"**yup, ill explain later." Inuyasha said and chuckled at Kagome's face as they approached the others. **


	6. Chapter 5: the Movies

**Chapter 5: the movies**

**As Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the others two boys joined them. Kagome eyed them and watched them for a few minutes. **

"**oh my God no way. Tenchi and Kai?" Kagome asked and the two boys grinned. " Oh my god I haven't seen you two since." Pauses and thinks then laughs. "too long."**

**Tenchi, the more muscular of the two gave Kagome a sly look. "yeah way too long."**

"**since fifth grade. Back then you were chubby and short." Kai laughed **

"**yeah well at lest I didn't have big ears." Kagome taunted back and the others all laughed. "so what brings you two back. I thought you went to the States."**

"**we did, but, uh, we missed it here." Tenchi puts an arm over Yuka's shoulder Kai did the same with Ayumi. **

"**no way.' Kagome looks back and forth between Yuka and Ayumi just as Erie walks up tailed by Hojo. **

"**so now that everyone's here what do we want to see?" Yuka asked looking around the group.**

**Kagome and Inuyasha shrugged, Erie , Hojo, and Ayumi suggested the more romantic movie; Yuka and Kai suggested a action and Tenchi suggested the horror film.**

"**the horror one sounds interesting but so does the action one." Kagome said. Inuyasha shrugged and eventually they decided. The group then head off into the theater and get their snacks and eventually sat down. **

**As the movie started Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled; Ayumi and Yuka glowered at Kai and Tenchi who were fighting over the big bucket of pop corn and Hojo and Erie were in the middle of it. Inuyasha and Kagome were oblivious to the others and barely paid attention to the movie. They began talking about Naraku and the plans about afterward. **

"**I really don't know what I'll do. I can't leave my mom and family here, but I don't want to leave you and the others." Kagome whispered as she stared at the screen.**

"**I don't really care because I'll be there next to you." Inuyasha said staring at Kagome. "what ever time you choose I will be there." **

**Kagome smiles and leaned on him. Later she stood up and whispered to him. "be right back." Inuyasha watches her and keeps an ear out towards her. Seeing Kagome leave Hojo took it as a chance to talk to her, though his action didn't go unnoticed. He walked out and wait for Kagome to come out of the restroom. **

"**Kagome." said Hojo**

"**yes?" Kagome asked as she paid for a drink. **

**Hojo hesitated before talking. He told her that he loved her and wanted to go out. Kagome just shook her head and told him she was not interested in him in that way and that she loved Inuyasha and was going to stay with him. Hojo persisted and Kagome told him the same thing. All of this, of course didn't go unheard. Inuyasha was listening intently not moving until Kagome needed him. Hojo clenched his fist and moved and pinned Kagome to the wall and pressed his lips against hers. As soon as their talking stopped and the sound of Kagome hitting the wall Inuyasha had stood up and went to her aid, but no soon had he got there, had Kagome slapped Hojo and yelled at him. Inuyasha then growled loudly at him.**

"**you ever do that again and I swear to god ill make you regret it." **

**Hojo then glared at Inuyasha. "who are you to tell Kagome who she can see or talk to." **

"**I'm not telling her anything nor am I preventing her from talking to anyone. I'm her boyfriend.," face turns a slight pink. " you come near her and attempt that bullshit again and ill rip your damned hands off." walks over to Kagome and asks if she's ok. She nods and they head back into the theater area. **

**When they walked in the sat in a different spot and when Hojo walked in Inuyasha glared at him and let out a low growl. Kagome's friends and the other boys noticed and asked Hojo what he did and where the red mark came from. Hojo ignored them.**

**After the movie was over Kagome and Inuyasha where the first to leave the sitting area. When the others came out they decided to go to the park. As they walked to the park, Inuyasha watched Hojo and Kagome held his arm to keep him calm. While they walked Erie and Yuka kept trying to get Hojo to tell them why Kagome and Inuyasha were so quiet and farther back. Hojo though, would not answer. **

**Half hour later they reached the park and Hojo asked if he could talk to Kagome, much to Inuyasha disliking she agreed. As Hojo lead Kagome away from the group he asked her why she was with Inuyasha and that he seemed like a total dick.**

**Kagome stuck her nose up in the air and made a face Inuyasha would normally make, "my reasons for being with him are none of your business. I love Inuyasha and there's nothing you can say or do to change my mind." **

"**but Kagome, he seems like a jerk and I don't even think he's human. How long have you two been going together? You say you love him but does he love you?"**

"**this is none of you business! You don't know him, and yes he loves me more than anyone could. Yes Inuyasha can be a little harsh but he's doing better. So shut up and stop putting him down. He's with and there's nothing anyone can do or say. As to how long we've been together, " Kagome paused and gave an Inuyasha smirk. "longer than you've been in my life."**

"**I would be if you'd give me a chance, Kagome. I love you."**

"**I wouldn't give you the time of day if you were the last boy on earth so tough luck, Hojo. I'm in love with Inuyasha NOT you or anyone else." Kagome said and turned around to leave but was stopped by a firm hand. "let me go."**

"**If I can't have you then neither can he." Hojo said as he pinned her against a tree and kissed her.**

**After he broke the kiss Kagome kicked him in the crotch and stormed off cursing him. As she came back she announced she was off to the bathrooms and Inuyasha coward slightly with and slightly scared look, then he turned to Hojo pissed off. "what the hell did you do!?" **

"**I don't need to tell you." Hojo replied harshly and received a rather loud growl from Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha gave him a yeah right look then pinned him roughly to the nearest tree. 'I told you back at the movie that if you laid a god damned hand on her or whatever. I would make you regret it until the day you die. Now what did you do!" Inuyasha by now had Hojo by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the tree as emphasis for his words. As Hojo attempted to struggle the growls rose from Inuyasha's chest. Scaring the others quit a bit.**

**Ayumi and Erie had left a few minutes after and met Kagome in the bathroom. They then asked what had happened between her and Hojo. Kagome let out a growl slightly more human than Inuyasha's. She then proceeded to tell them what happened.**

**Kagome sighed as she walked out and right as she did she was grabbed. The man held her mouth closed and threatened her and the other two. While this was all happening Inuyasha was watching Hojo intently and it was Kai that said something. Tenchi agreed and said that he could barely see the restrooms from here. Minutes later they al heard Ayumi scream as she came running and all but Hojo went running; Inuyasha dashing off ahead of the others, leaving them astonished and dumbfounded. By the time Inuyasha had reached Erie and Kagome the man that hd jumped them had Kagome on the ground, the man had a welt forming on his face. Inuyasha came to the conclusion that Kagome had kicked him. **

**Inuyasha immediately was enraged and forgetting all about where he was he tackled the man off Kagome, his hat falling off in the process. When Kai and the others arrived Inuyasha had the man by his neck screaming out every threat he could think of. Yuka gasped as she saw Inuyasha's ears flat back against his head as her hit the man and Kagome got up. **

"**What is he Kagome?" Ayumi asked and the others nodded. Kagome did answer and before she could a police officer walked over just as Inuyasha got up off the man and went over to Kagome.**

**The officer asked what happened and if anything was wrong. The man had said yes that devil attacked me. Inuyasha looked over and gave him a mean look. "Keh, yeah well that what you get for attempting THAT with Kagome." Inuyasha growled and turned around. He placed his jacket over kagome, despite her still clothed. **

"**what happened?" The officer asked slightly annoyed. **

"**that man there tried to rap Kagome here." Ayumi said and Kagome looked down and away. The police man looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and then at the man who was glaring at Inuyasha. He asked if it was true and Kagome didn't answer. **

"**I'll take that as a yes.* the officer walked over to the man and picked him up and paged his buddies at the station. "I'm sorry it happened. Be more carefull next time."**

**Hearing this Inuyasha tensed up and turned around, but Kagome stopped him by placing her hands around his arm. She shook her head and leaned against her back. Inuyasha let out a frustrated growling-sigh, but obeyed Kagome They headed back to their spot and then was asked by Tenchi the question that was on all of heir minds: What was Inuyasha really?**


	7. Chapter 6: what is real and just a dream

**Chapter 6: what is real and just a dream**

**Kagome sighed as she sat in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her and reassured her that it was ok. Kagome hesitated for a few minutes before she began. She started at the beginning when she first met Inuyasha and received a chuckle or a Keh from Inuyasha every so often and comments. Every few major parts the others would ask something or comment. In the middle of explaining Kagome stopped and buried her face into Inuyasha's chest .Inuyasha sighed and continued telling the others where Kagome left off. He told them about what happened after Sango had joined them and filled in some thing Kagome didn't mention. **

**An hour later they headed back and all walked to each others houses as Inuyasha and Kagome finished explaining. Inuyasha sighed heavily when they reached Kagome's house and didn't even bother saying good-bye to the remaining friends. Kagome waved and followed Inuyasha up the stairs. When they entered the house and said nothing as they walked up to Kagome's room. **

**Kagome sighed and curled up on her bed as Inuyasha closed the door gently and quietly sat next to her. Kagome laid there curled up and tried to block out the recent events of the last hour. That was when Inuyasha looked over at her and asked if she was ok Kagome smiled at him and stroked his ear. Inuyasha smiled back and turned his head to look at her, then he stood up and announced that he should go and change. "I guess I could sleep in the guest room." he said as he opened the door to leave. A single word stopped him from opening the door and he turned around to see Kagome sitting up, looking at him. **

"**Please, Inuyasha, Stay." Kagome said in a quiet voice. **

**Inuyasha looked at her for a short time and sighed, his face changing from a curious look to a gentle, loving look. "Alright, I'll stay." he then made a face and put a finger up, "but first I need to go to the bathroom." Kagome snickered as Inuyasha left. **

**Ten minutes later Inuyasha opened the door to Kagome's room, now wearing a pair of pajama bottoms. Kagome suppressed a laugh and grinned at the site and received a glowering look from Inuyasha.**

"**so where do you want me?" Inuyasha asked with a tinge of pink to his face.**

**Kagome gestured to the spot between her and the wall, by patting it. Inuyasha made a face, and walked up to the bed wondering how in hell he was going to get to it without crawling over Kagome and making this way more awkward and embarrassing than it already was. At first he was going to just jump from the end of the bed but decided against it. **

**Kagome giggled at Inuyasha puzzled face and watched him as he hesitated before crawling into the spot. He paused as he caught her eye and just stood there on his hands and knees staring at Kagome. The two were frozen in their positions just looking into each others eyes, and even when Inuyasha began to move again their eyes stayed locked. They were still locked as he sat next to her on his knees and Kagome had moved to a different position. **

**Unknown to either of them they were slowly getting closer to one another and Inuyasha's hand slowly moved and was placed on her waist. With their faces inches apart, Inuyasha's right hand on Kagome's waist and his left hand at his side; Kagome's right hand was sitting on top of Inuyasha's left hand and her right hand was sitting on his leg. Just as their lips were a hair-line apart a loud thunderclap resounded and a bright flash of lightning flashed outside the window. This caused both to jump and snap out of it and face the opposite direction. **

**Later in the night, Kagome and Inuyasha had ended up cuddling and wrapped in an embrace. The storm plus images from her attacker flooding back, had caused Kagome to wake up. Inuyasha was already awake and was leaning against the corner of the head board. He waited for a few minutes and watched her as she got up and left the room shaking. Inuyasha adjusted his pants and position as she walked back into the room and crawled into her bed. **

**Inuyasha placed a hand n her shoulder, "are you alright Kagome?" Kagome looked at him and gave him a weak smile. When Kagome didn't answer, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck and then he slowly slide down into a laying position. Kagome cuddled into his chest and fell asleep with Inuyasha watching her and eventually drifting off himself.**

**Near dawn the next morning Kagome woke up still in Inuyasha's arms. She smiled and snuggled into his chest an action that caused the dog to awaken. She looked up at him and smiled. His eyes were still half closed and looked glazed and Kagome lost her train of thought, or at least the few thoughts she had. A few minutes later Inuyasha was laying halfway above Kagome and leaned down and kissed her gently. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Inuyasha slowly traced her jaw and kissed neck again and move his left hand down her leg. **

**Kagome let a moan escape her lips and moved her hands from around his neck to his chest. From there she kissed his smooth scare covered chest as he moved completely over top of her. He kissed his way to her collar bone and slipped his hand up her shirt and removed her shirt. As Inuyasha moved his hand to remove her shirt there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha and Kagome froze and looked toward the door. It was Kagome's mom asking if Kagome was going to school. Kagome took a deep breath and answered no and that they were leaving today, then her mom told her she was going to the grocery store and asked if she needed anything. It was Inuyasha who answered with two words: Just Ramen.**

**When she left Kagome sighed and laid back down and Inuyasha returned to what he was doing. Kagome stopped him, received an annoyed growl from Inuyasha and said she had to go take a shower. **

"**Now? Why not wait and do it later?" Inuyasha asked as he kissed her neck.**

"**I need to now and it wont take very long." Kagome sat back up and kissed him, then got out from under him and went to the door. **

**Inuyasha watched her reach for the door handle and sighed. With a attentive look he called out to her, "Kagome."**

"**yes?" Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha.**

**They were quiet for a while as Inuyasha hesitated to say the words he wanted to say and Kagome tried to search his eyes for what he wanted. Inuyasha then gave a small smile and whispered slightly, "I love you."**

**Kagome was stunned for a few minutes then smiled back. "I love you too." she winked at him and stuck her tongue out playfully then left. Once she was out the door and halfway down the hall she let a few tears fall. **

**Inuyasha's ears and nose twitched, 'she's crying' he thought then smiled and chuckled, "keh figures." **

**Inuyasha sighed and decided to get up, "might as well go find my clothes." he said, ' and attempt to get rid of something..' he add and he grinned and laughed at himself. **

**He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The only other person her aside from him and Kagome was her Grandpa who was currently outside. Inuyasha looked around the kitchen before heading into what Kagome and her mom called the laundry room. He searched in a few baskets and in the drier and found nothing so he headed up to the guest room. Finally he found them in a pile of clothes in the small room next to the guest bedroom. **

**Inuyasha grumbled as he entered Kagome's room and adjusted his kimono. He grabbed his Tetsusaiga off the desk and placed it at his side. The door opened and Kagome walked in fully dressed in a different outfit then what she normally in. He smiled at her and examined her outfit. She wore a light colored tank top with a matching skirt. Inuyasha walked up to her and kissed her gently. Kagome deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around her neck. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, and Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist as he carried her to her desk. Kagome let out a moan as Inuyasha kissed and nibbled her neck leaving a trail of marks. **

**Inuyasha ran his right hand up from her waist to her shoulder and back down wrapping her leg around his waist. He pressed against her and Kagome tightened her arms around his neck . After kissing her neck, Inuyasha moved a his hand from her leg up her side and under her shirt. **

"**W-wait. . . Stop. . . Inuyasha." Kagome said panting. **

" **why?" Inuyasha asked in a lustful voice also panting.**

" **I jut took a shower and my mom could come home any minute and grandpa could come up." Kagome replied. **

"**mhm well then we'll just have to take a shower then." Inuyasha said between kissing her neck and shoulders. **

**Kagome stifled a moan and pushed him back slightly. "Inuyasha that'd be just weird and awkard beside we're already dressed." **

**Inuyasha pouted and stood up straight. "fine" **

**Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek just as Kagome's mom walked into the house. Kagome and Inuyasha looked toward the door and Kagome hopped off the desk and headed down the stairs with Inuyasha slowly following and still pouting.**

**When Kagome entered the kitchen her mom had just laid out the several packs of ramen and asked if that was enough. **

"**that's plenty." Kagome said as Inuyasha sat down. **

"**when are you leaving Kagome?" her mom asked and glanced at Inuyasha, "what's wrong with you?"**

**Inuyasha ignored her and played with the mat that was sitting in front of him. Kagome just giggled and said he woke up that way. **

"**we're leaving after I pack my bag." Kagome answered her mom.**

**Kagome's mom nodded and Kagome ran up the stair and retrieved her bag. Inuyasha helped her pack it and heaved it over his shoulders. **

**Kagome said good-bye to her mom and grandpa and headed out the door and to the hidden well. She opened the doors and followed Inuyasha inside and jumped into the well. **

**Once there she was greeted by Shippo who immediately looked at Inuyasha and made a face. Inuyasha just shrugged and smirked, then stuck his tongue out at him**

"**so are we ready to head out?" Miroku asked as he walked up to them with Sango right behind him.**

"**yeah. lets go defeat Naraku!" Inuyasha said drawing out Tetsusaiga and pointing into the direction they were heading:: North.**


	8. the inspiration to the fanfic

Inuyasha Simply Love:

This is just the song that plays a big part in this fanfic. One it's the name of the fic and its just amazing and fits Inuyasha and Kagome sadly I cant find a place to download it. I had it once but I lost it.

The song is Simly love by From a Whim

Oh woah waoh wa-oh (repeat)

I know it might sound crazyMaybe just insaneBut I need you like the desertNeeds the rain

It might sound like I'm jokingBut it's written very plainI would be your tracksIf you would be my trainBaby

Oh woah waoh wa-oh (repeat)

You asked me to explain itI really cannot sayBut just the tought of youHas got me feeling this way

A love that's for the angelsThere's only been a fewBut bonnie and clydeAint got a thing on me and you

I would be the testThat you would never failIf you would be the happy endingTo my fairytale

And we would read that storyOver and againIf it was up to meThere'd never be and endOh yeah

Oh woah waoh wa-oh (repeat)

You say you fell in loveI simply cannot helpThough living life without youWould be a living hell

But if I said it simpleI hope you say it tooBut when the words are simply putThey'd say I love you

Oh woah waoh wa-oh (repeat)


	9. Chapter 7: ending of ones life

Chapter 7: ending of ones life is the begin of another

Inuyasha and his friends left the village and headed north. As they walked Kagome and Sango chatted about what had happened at Kagome's house. Inuyasha's ears flattened as a sqeal came for the girls, made a face and looked back. Kagome winked at him and waved and Sango laughed, Miroku and shippo just cocked their heads. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"so Inuyasha what did you do?" Miroku asked with a sly look.

"nothing that you need to know." Inuyasha smirked and stuck his nose in the air.

"oh come on." Miroku said walking ahead of him slightly. "tell me what happened. All I know is that you two went to see Keade then you left and came back. What happened after that?"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome and Sango who were rambling on about something. He sighed, "well I went to confront Kagome like Keade said, but, uh, she yelled at me and we had a fight. Right in front of her mom too!" Inuyasha said looking down. "then I left, and Kagome showed up out of the well."

"you had a fight in front of her mom." Miroku asked and just watched Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded and continued. "after that well we apologized and I told her how I felt. We sat by the well for a while and she fell asleep so I took her back to her house and to bed. The next morning I was in her bed and she wasn't there. She was out shopping and so I went back up to her room.

I decided to just take a shower since her mom said we were going somewhere. Then after I got out Kagome was home and we went through her fathers clothes. It felt weird wearing clothes like hers and being her fathers. Then we left."

"where to?"

"the zoo."

"what's the 'zoo'?"

" some place with all these animals in cages from like EVERYWHERE" Inuyasha gestured around him with his hands.

"really?"

"yah they had like these things called, um- "turns around. "kagome! What were those animals with the long noses?"

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's arm gestures, "an anteater?"

Inuyasha agave her a look and thought about it, "no. their big and big ears."

"oh elephant."

"ya that." Inuyasha turned back around and began to explain more to Miroku and Shippo Kagome laughed and continued talking to Sango.

Three hours later the group had stopped for lunch with Inuyasha and Shippo fighting over the chicken flavored ramen, Miroku being, well, Miroku. Sango was helping Kagome with preparing the ramen. Right after they began eating Inuyasha stiffened and the growled, Kagome also straightened up and looked in the direction. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks as Shippo announced that it was Koga.

Koga jumped out of his cyclone and in front of Kagome. "hey there Kagome, how have you been?"

"hi Koga, I cant complain." Kagome said as she glanced over at Inuyasha. "how have you been?"

"better now that I'm near you." Koga said as he put an arm around Kagome. Inuyasha stepped on his foot and pushed him away. "ow what the hell was that for you damn mutt!"

" you keep your god damned filthy hands off Kagome. How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through that thick skull of yours!" Inuyasha growled loudly as Koga and glared at him.

"I don't need to listen to you, you damn mutt, she's my women after all. I've already claimed her." Koga said. After hearing this Kagome really got mad but it was Inuyasha who went off the wall.

Inuyasha began to scream at Koga and yelled at him that Kagome is not a prize or a possession. Inuyasha then began to tell Koga straight out that he'll never get Kagome because she doesn't love Koga like she loves himself. Inuyasha told Koga to leave and go to Ayame. After a few more words from Inuyasha, Koga attacked Inuyasha and yelled back.

"Get off me!" Inuyasha growled and kicked Koga off him, "you get the hell out of here before I really get pissed off"

Koga and Inuyasha exchanged growls and bared heir teeth until Sango stopped them. "this isn't the time nor place for that you two." Sango said hitting one with he hiraikotsu and hitting the other with her katana.

"lay off demon slayer!" Koga snarled

"Don't you yell at Sango! Now get the hell out of here!"

"I'll yell at whoever I want!" Koga yelled

"You leave now before I make you, you god damned mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled and turned to leave.

Inuyasha and Koga exchanged more harsh words until Koga called Kagome his women and said that he will be the one to have her. At hearing this Kagome was about to yell at him but Inuyasha beat her to it. Inuyasha tackled Koga and held him down and growled loudly, causing Koga and everyone else to freeze.

"Kagome is NOT you god damn property and you will never have her! She will never love you like she loves me! So why don't you go back to your fiancée Ayame who I'm sure is waiting for you. And if you keep persisting I wont hesitate to kill you!" Inuyasha snarled as he held Koga by his neck. He then got off him and pushed him down into the dirt. "you get the hell out of her no!"

Koga then got up as Kagome went to Inuyasha's side and hugged him. Koga watched and pouted and looked away as Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. He then turned away to leave but Kagome stopped him.

"wait, Koga." Kagome went up to Koga and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered to him. "Inuyasha is right I don't love you like you love me, but I do care for you as a friend. Why cant you see that? I want to be friends with you, but not if your going to persist on having me as yours."

Both Koga and the others were speechless at Kagome's sudden affection toward the wolf. Inuyasha just watched out of the corner of his eye with a calm expression. Kagome unwrapped her arms from Koga's neck and smiled at him. "Just stop trying. I love Inuyasha and he's the only one I want, I'm sorry. You still have Ayame, you know, and she loves you; so go to her Koga." Kagome smiled and turned to Inuyasha leaving a dazed and hurt wolf.

Koga looked down and thought for a few minutes, "Inuyasha! If Kagome gets hurt I wont hesitate to kill you."

"Keh like you could kill me and nothing will lay a hand on her." Inuyasha said and left with Kagome next to him.

After Koga left Inuyasha and Kagome returned and the group continued on until dusk and set up camp. Sango and Kagome went to the near by hot spring while Inuyasha and Miroku talked.

The next morning went as usual and they left two hours before noon. By late evening they had made it to the mountains where they ran into Moryomaru and fought him to the point of Inuyasha and his friends to retreat. Inuyasha grumbled and complained that he could have killed him. Miroku reminded him that Moryomaru's body had his Adamant Barrage crystals covering his body plus a few Shikon Jewel shards. Inuyasha stopped and pouted.

The next few months the group continued to have run ins with Moryomaru up until Naraku absorbed him back into his body. By this time Kikyo had been with Kohaku and everyone was there fighting Naraku. While Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were busy with Naraku Sango and Miroku and Kagome fought off his demons. Then the unimaginable happened: Naraku got past Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's attacks and killed Kikyo. Kagome kept her distance, but still felt the urge to go help her. Inuyasha went to their sides and said Kikyo's name.

Inuyasha then let Naraku taste the full force of his rage and Naraku ended up fleeing. Joined with Koga and Sesshomaru Inuyasha took Kikyo with them and looked at Kagome before he went off down near the stream they were near. After a while of exchanged questions Kagome nodded and Inuyasha took Kikyo.

As he sat there with Kikyo in his lap. "Back then…. Do you remember Inuyasha? Long before Naraku tore us apart.."

Inuyasha smiled, "how could I forget? Back then I was ready to become human and live with you." Kikyo smiled and told Inuyasha that she had finally became an ordinary woman. "Kikyo, you were the first women I ever care for and yet," Inuyasha's eyes weld up with tears and he lowered his head as a tear fell and hit Kikyo's cheek. "I couldn't do anything for you…"

Kikyo opened her eyes and looked up at him, "inuyasha this is the first time I've seen you cry."

"Kikyo I…" as the tears started rolling freely he hid his eyes behind his bangs. "I couldn't save you!"

As he cried Kikyo smiled and told him that it was enough that he came for her. Inuyasha looked at her as he cried and pulled her up and kissed her. When he did Kikyo's eyes closed and a few tears fell and a blue light surrounded them and she disappeared. All her soul collectors surrounded the group as if saying good-bye. Kagome cried as the blue light surrounded her and then walked up to Inuyasha. He told her that he didn't want Kikyo to endure anymore sorrow and that he wanted to protector her forever.

Kagome went up to him and hugged him Inuyasha and as a fresh set of tears swelled in Inuyash's eyes he took Kagome in his arms and she buried her face into his chest. Inuyasha and Kagome cried and Inuyasha tightened his arms around her.

"Kagome… I promise you… that… no matter what happens… I will always be near you… to protect you." Inuyasha said through his sobs and kisses her cheek. "I wont let you die, no matter what, no matter what it takes I wont."

"Inuyasha" Kagome tighten her arms around his waist and then moved her arms up around his neck and kissed him. When she broke the kiss she cupped his cheek and smiled. "I know you wont and I'll stay by your side always and forever."

Inuyasha smiled and set his forehead on hers and the two stood there like that for a short time. Then Inuyasha took Kagome's face in his one hand and kissed her. Kagome deepened the kiss and Inuyasha broke it and took her hand and lead her away from the group. He lead her to the near by pond and sat down where the two held one another and comforted each other.

As the night waned Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep under a large weeping willow tree, huddled together, wrapped in Inuyasha's fire-rat robe. Inuyasha woke the next morning with Kagome in his arms and their legs tangled. He smiles but didn't move and eventually fell back asleep.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, wake up." a voice broke through the darkness and woke inuyasha up.

"no im not waking up go away." he mumbled and placed his left arm over his eyes.

"alright then ill just pick you two up and dump you into the water." said the voice

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Miroku over him and Kagme still at his side fast asleep. " oh crap! How long were we asleep!" Inuyasha at up, his legs still tangled with Kagome's.

Miroku laughed, "well its noon so almost all day."

"Miroku I told you to leave them alone and their wake up on their own." Sango said from the right. Inuyasha looked over and then shook Kagome gently to wake her.

Kagome made a face before waking up and then turning red as she saw everyone there. Sango just grinned and Koga ignored them. Miroku and Shippo also smiled and Miroku joined Sango by the fire.

Inuyasha grumbled and got up after Kagome untangled their legs. He grabbed his fire-rat robe and put it on as Kagome ran her fingers through her hair. "Koga what are you still doing here? I thought you left."

Koga looked at her and shook her head. Inuyasha stretched, "well we need al the allies we can get." after stretching he walked up to Koga and Koga just watched him. Inuyasha then held out his hand to Koga, "truces?"

Koga stared at Inuyasha's hand then into his face. "Truce." Koga took Inuyasha's hand and they shook hands and exchanged smirks.

"Alright lets head back to Keade's village and recuperate and prepare." Inuyasha said standing tall and placing his hands on his hips.

Koga stood just as tall and place one hand on his hip, "I could assemble some of the wolf demons and then meet you guys somewhere."

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha thought about it and the he too smiled, "yeah that'd work. Sesshomaru will meet up with us sooner or later."

Koga and Inuyasha exchanged smirks again and they all went their separate ways. Inuyasha and his group back southeast to Keade's Village and Koga farther north to assemble his wolf tribe.


	10. Chapter 8: Blessing and Birthday

**A/N: Before you go on to the 8th**** chapter I warn you now that this scene and the one in chapter 9 (will be up by Tuesday) are one reason its rated M so enjoy the AWESOMENESS. Enjoy **************************************************************

**Chapter 8: blessings and birthdays**

**When Inuyasha and his friends got to the village Kagome and Inuyasha went directly to Keade to tell her what had happened. After telling her Kagome went to he well and back to her era while Inuyasha talked to Keade. **

**When Kagome got to her house she walked in and was greeted by her mom. She asked Kagome how she was and Kagome told her she was fine. **

**The hours until night were long and Kagome couldn't find a single thing to keep her occupied. She thought too much about the upcoming battle and about Inuyasha. She also wondered how her friends were doing and if they were afraid of her and Inuyasha now. Her fear was justified when her friends came into her room. Kagome was shocked to see them and asked how they were.**

**Yuka smiled and said that she was awesome. Erie didn't answer and Ayumi said that she as ok. They in turn asked how Kagome was and Kagome looked away and refused to say a word about the recent activities. **

**Seeing her face it a voice chimed in from the door way, "you don't have to say what happened." It was Tenchi with Kai behind him. **

"**Tenchi is right. Whatever has made you sad and upset you don't have to say." Kai said and smiled. **

"**Tenchi, Kai. Your both still here?" Kagome asked as she looked at them.**

"**yeah. So where's Inuyasha?" Kai asked and Kagome just looked at him and then looked away. **

"**he's taking care of something.." Kagome said and Tenchi swatted Kai upside the head. **

"**you two had a fight didn't you?" Yuka asked sounding annoyed.**

"**no the complete opposite. It's just something happened to someone he cared for and its been rough." Kagome said looking out the window. 'that's right its been a month since Kikyo's death. Inuyasha's still so sad.' **

"**who died?" Kai asked innocently, but received another swat on the head from Tenchi, "will you stop doing that!"**

**Kagome didn't answer and then smiled, "enough of me. What's been going on with you guys." **

"**nothing." Erie said with an annoyed tone. **

"**what's wrong with you?" Kagome asked **

"**Hojo that's what's wrong." Yuka said and received a glare from Erie. Kagome didn't reply and an hour later Inuyasha showed up. **

"**hey its Inuyasha, what's up!" Kai said as he waved. Inuyasha just glanced at him with a strange look in his eyes and silently walked over to Kagome. Kagome took his hand as he sat down and all was silent as Inuyasha sighed. **

"**So what did Keade have to say?" Kagome asked quietly.**

"**just that she wished some of K-* Inuyasha hesitated before saying Kikyo's name, but couldn't., "her remains at least could have been returned."**

"**um guys I think we better." Ayumi whispered to the others and then announced that they were leaving and Kagome said bye and Inuyasha just watched them. **

**When they left Inuyasha sighed and fell backward on Kagome's bed nearly hitting his head on the wall. Kagome watched him for a few minutes, staring into his face. He smiled at her as she leaned on her elbow right next to him. Kagome then laid her head on his chest and then sat up, but Inuyasha stopped her from getting up off the bed and pulled her back down to him. "stay, please."**

**Kagome gave him a sympathetic look as his eyes glazed. "oh, Inuyasha." Kagome hugged him and they stayed like that until Sota came and opened the door. Kagome sat up slightly, "what is it Sota?" **

**Sota stared at the two for a short time, "um dinner is ready." **

"**oh. " Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was half asleep. "you guys go ahead and eat. Inuyasha and I will eat later, ok?"**

"**alright. What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Sota asked and Kagome got up and pushed him out the door telling him not to worry about it. **

**Kagome went back and laid down with Inuyasha who was now asleep, eventually, Kagome too fell asleep. When she woke up it was dark and she was laying on the bed length wise and Inuyasha was not there. She sat up quickly and looked around and called out to him. When he didn't answer she stood up and went to turn on the light and then was stopped by his voice. She whirled around to be face to face with Inuyasha who smiled and said he was just outside the window. Kagome smiled back and hugged him. **

"**Are you ok, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she leaned back and looked at him. **

**Inuyasha smiled and kissed her, " mhm , I'm ok." he cupped her cheek and kissed her again and Kagome returned the kiss. Inuyasha Lead her to her bed and sat down on it and pulled her to him then laid down. The whole time Kagome just watched his face and let herself be moved by Inuyasha. Now laying on their sides facing each other Inuyasha asked Kagome how she was. She just smiled and wrapped her arms around him and said she was fine. Inuyasha wrapped his right arm around her as she fell asleep and for an hour he lay there thinking and listening to her breathing. **

**The next morning found the two still asleep and holding one another. Kagome woke up and released her arms from around Inuyasha and shook her right hand awake. She sat up and stretched and looked at Inuyasha who was smiling at her. She smiled back and attempted to crawl over Inuyasha but was grabbed. Inuyasha playfully grabbed her and flipped her back to where she was, Kagome laughed and told him to let her go. Inuyasha on the other hand had another idea he told her not to and she gave him one of his many looks that he had given her in the past. Inuyasha gave her the same look back but grinned and held her down. **

**Kagome gripped at him to let her go, but Inuyasha persisted that she make him and told her he was barely even using pressure. Kagome began to laugh and then reached up around his neck causing Inuyasha to freeze as she pulled him into a kiss. Inuyasha let go of her arms and deepened the kiss. The kiss however was interrupted by a small knock on the door, Inuyasha sat up still sitting gently over Kagome. He looked over his shoulder as Kagome sat up and literally pushed him off, he objected as he fell backward. Kagome just laughed and went to the door and opened it. She headed down stairs and into the kitchen where he mom was fixing breakfast. **

**After eating breakfast and receiving pouts from Inuyasha she left. He took it as the best opportunity to ask her mom and he entered the kitchen. Glancing to his right he noticed a circle around a date and he asked why. Kagome's mom told him that, that was Kagome's birthday, the look on Inuyasha's face caused Kagome's mom to asked what was wrong. He cocked his head and looked down and thought about something, his eyes widened as he came to the realization of what that date meant. It was the same day Kagome met him and their journey together began. Inuyasha then looked at Kagome's mom and smirked, she asked what and he told her. **

**After she explained what they had planned for that day, Inuyasha then remembered why he had come down. He got Kagome's mom's attention by saying he wanted to ask something and when she asked what he paused, face turned red. **

"**well, its just that, um, things are getting rough there my time and I was wondering since we have gotten closer and all." Inuyasha paused and inhaled and looked down. "well I love Kagome, which I'm sure you already know that; I want to stay with her forever and is what I want to ask is that- to ask for-" he stammered and stopped for a moment and looked up at Kagome's mom and he blushed redder. Then he inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled a shaky breath and straightened up and became very serious. " I want to marry Kagome."**

**Inuyasha held his breath as his face was as red as his kimono and Kagome's mom stared at him. She then smiled and hugged him. " you didn't have to ask, but I'm glade you did. You have my blessing." Inuyasha smiled and Kagome's mom went back to what she was doing then turned back around. "do you have a ring?" **

**Inuyasha's smile grew into a grin. "yeah they mean more to me than this fire-rat robe of mine. They were my parents' rings. Father had them specifically made and had given mother both of them, she never wore hers and she always looked at them. She told me when the time came that I could give hers to whomever I chose as my lover and to keep fathers. I haven't touched them since she gave them to me."**

"**I'm sure Kagome would be honored to wear and have anything of your mothers. She sounds like a very loving person." **

"**She was. To everyone despite their hatred towards me, but that was to be expected. She was, after all, a princess." **

"**really? What about your father?" **

"**I don't know him very well since he died when I was born, but I have seen him. Myoga and Toto-Sai call him the Great Dog Demon, because he was. He was the lord of the western region of Japan and shared his land with a bat demon named Tsukyoumaru" Inuyasha said proudly.**

"**so that makes you a prince?" Kagome's mom asked**

**Inuyasha thought about it and then smiled. "yeah, yeah I guess it does, but Sesshomaru is a jerk and wont share fathers land."**

"**I take it he's your brother?" **

"**yeah but only half." Inuyasha said.**

"**when do you plan to ask her?" **

"**I was planning on the night of her birthday/ the day we met, but if you guys have something planned then I can change it."**

"**aw that would be perfect we can celebrate it here around noon and then you two can go back and celebrate it with the friends there" Kagome's mom smiled and Inuyasha smiled back and said thanks. **

**Three days later Kagome and her family, with Inuyasha and her friends there, celebrated her birthday and afterward Inuyasha left to check up on things in his era. He stayed there and helped finish. Inuyasha waited near the place where he had set up just for the two of them as Koga and his two lackeys showed up and joined Sango and Miroku in the village. **

"**look you guys have to wear these, please, its for Kagome." Inuyasha said handing Miroku a pair of modern day slacks and a loose t-shirt, handed Sango a skirt and a tank top and Shippo a pair of Sota's old pants and a shirt. Inuyasha even handed Koga a pair of pants and the "Big Bad Wolf" tank top Inuyasha had thrown months ago.**

**As night fell and Miroku and the others were dressed up, Kagome popped out of the well and Shippo greeted her and after Kagome squealed over Shippo's outfit he lead her to the village. Once there she saw the others were also dressed in modern clothes and she asked how and why. Inuyasha answered her from behind as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Kagome looked up at him and he released her and she hugged him as she saw him in the same "Bad Boy" shirt and baggy pants. **

**Inuyasha chuckled and hugged her back, "Happy Birthday Kagome."**

"**aaw, Inuyasha." Kagome kissed him then went and hugged everyone else. **

**After a large banquet everyone gave Kagome presents and Inuyasha sat back and watched. When it was his turn he pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on and walked up to her. "first let me explain." Kagome cocked her head and waited, "I talked to your mom the other day and she gave me permission to do so. And before I get to that, here." Inuyasha handed her a box wrapped in a very expensive cloth. **

"**what is it?" Kagome asked and he gestured to open it. She gasped after she opened. "oh my god inuyasha. Where did you- how did you?" **

**Inuyasha grinned, "it was my mothers. Father had it made. She never got a chance to wear it."**

**Kagome pulled it out and it was a dress, almost like a wedding/prom dress. It sparkled in the moon and the fire light as she held it up. In the design was what looked like fluffy dogs running around the edges. Also inside the box was a small furring boa similar to Sesshomaru's, who had just showed up and glared at it and rolled his eyes. **

**Inuyasha shrugged at Sesshomaru and waved at Rin. " that's not all Kagome."**

"**what?" Kagome asked as her eye's went wide. "you mean there's more?"**

**Inuyasha laughed and held out his hand. "follow me." Kagome looked back at Sango who just smiled and shooed her off. "but first. You need to put that on."**

"**now?"**

"**yes now I want to see you in it."**

"**ok" Kagome said as she left and came back with it on. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Koga even Sesshomaru and some of the other men of the village, dropped there moths and stared. Inuyasha grined and went up to her as her face flushed. **

"**don't worry about them. You look beyond beautiful." Inuyasha said as Koga gave a wolf whistle and Miroku gave a look, Shippo smiled, and even Sesshomaru commented. Rin went up to Kagome and told her she looked like a princess and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both at the same time said: "that's an understatement." even though Kagome's face was bright red she smiled at all the comments and Inuyasha told her to follow him. **

**Inuyasha lead her to the sacred tree and stopped. Kagome stood in front of him as he stood on the roots then jumped off. He took a breath and looked at her. Kagome could see in his eyes that he was going to ask something so she waited. "Its been a year since we first met, under this tree no less. It's seen us go through hell for one another, with one another and it always will be there. I love you Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiled and agreed with him and was about to say something when Inuyasha reached into his pocket. "you know I'd do anything for you and ill always be here when you need me, and when don't need me. I've already got your mothers blessing and Keade and the others. Even Sesshomaru. But," Inuyasha paused and pulled out his hand and knelt before her and Kagome's breath caught in her throat, "will you marry me and become my mate?" **

**Kagome stood there shocked and as the tears swelled in her eyes Inuyasha stood up and Kagome threw herself into his arms, causing him to hit the tree. "yes, Inuyasha. I will, you know I will." Kagome kissed him and Inuyasha slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. **

**Kagome gasped at the size of it. It was fairly big, with a large white jewel inside in the shape of a dog head, its eye was a small red jewel and a smaller purple jewel was placed under the eye. The band of the ring looked like the body of the dog and wrapped around from the base of the jewel to its tail at the other side of the gem and the pat holding the jewel was the fluffy fur around the dogs neck. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's face and pulled out a bigger identical one. **

"**its beautiful."**

"**they belonged to my parents." Inuyasha said and lead Kagome away from the tree to a secret hide out. He explained after they arrived that father had it made for him and his mother. And that Izayoi told him it was his for his future use. **

**So Inuyasha lead Kagome to the 4 bed roomed house and inside. He showed her his old room and the rest of the house. When he got to his mothers old room he lead her to the bed and kissed her. He gently laid her down on the silken sheets and moved his kisses from her cheek down to her collar bone. Kagome, getting lost in the moment let Inuyasha remove her clothes as she removed his. **

**Inuyasha then gently kissed her chest and moved his hand from her waist up and then back down her body. Kagome did the same, moving her hands from around his neck across his chest and around his waist and back up. They kissed and Kagome moved her head as Inuyasha pressed against her and rubbed her legs, chest, and everywhere else he could reach. **


	11. Chapter 9: His Fathers Creation

A/N: Before you go on to the 9th chapter I warn you now that this scene in the beginning of this chapter contains sexual scenes that are quit graphic so if you do not wish to read it then don't but if you want to continue the story you have to read it. Enough of my rambling ill let you read it and get on with my story. Enjoy. ************************************************************

**Chapter 9: His Fathers creations**

**He sat up and removed his pants and looked down at his lover smiling. She looked up at him and grabbed his dragon-tails and pulled him down and wrapped her arms around and kissed him. Inuyasha took this as an invitation and lowered himself kissing her body along the way and he halted as he reached her womanhood and licked it. Kagome moaned and entangled her fingers into his hair. After a few minutes Inuyasha came back up and Kagome flipped him over and now hovered above him. Inuyasha looked up at her and watched as she lowered herself and kissed his neck, leading a trail of kisses downward, over his chest. Kagome moved slowly as his hardening member went between he luscious breasts. Inuyasha's body twitched as Kagome grabbed his erection and stroked it. She then continued her way down and licked the base.**

**Inuyasha's moaned and twitched as Kagome licked from the base up the shaft and to its tip and back down. When she went back up the shaft she put his hard member into her mouth and began to suck and bobbed her head up and down. Inuyasha let out a moan and arched his back.**

**Half hour later Kagome moved back up and kissed him and Inuyasha gently rolled them over and entered her slowly. Kagome moaned and moved to allow more access for inuyasha as he pushed in farther. Kagome bit her lip as the pain began and a tear fell which made inuyasha halt his actions. **

**In a soft, soothing voice he asked if she was alright and if he hurt her. Kagome just smiled and stroked his cheek and told him to continue. Inuyasha looked at her then kissed her deeply as he continued to push. When he was almost all the way in he pulled out just as slowly, then kissed Kagome's neck as he thrust in. Kagome screamed as he did this and Inuyasha whispered apologizes in her ear was he pulled out and thrust back in. **

**After another 30 minutes inuyasha, panting, kissed and licked her neck and as he thrust deep inside her and released he clamped down on her neck. Kagome noticed, but let it slip out of her mind as inuyasha ejected his fangs from her neck and lay gently on top of her. He could feel her walls throbbing with his member and tighten as he pulled out and rolled over next to her. Kagome moved and wrapped her arm around his chest as he grabbed the blanket and draped it over her body and over his waist. **

" **I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha Smiled and kissed her, half asleep and mumbled the same words as he drifted off as well. **

**The next morning Inuyasha was up and about in the house and was in his old room as a child, looking at the old toys his mother had made him. He pulled out an old trunk decorated with puppies, balls, and bones. He smiled as he examined the trunk before opening it and when he did that dust went everywhere. He waved his hand in front of his face, dispersing the dust. **

**Inuyasha pulled out an old stuffed dog with pointed ears, no eyes, and a pink tongue sticking out. One of its pointed ears were dangling by a few pieces of thread. The fur of the dog was a off white, due to the age. He smiled at it as he played with it and made it walk and started talking as if it was the one talking and he answer its questions and told it all about what he's done. **

**Unknown to him, Kagome was standing behind him wrapped in one of Inuyasha's mothers robes. She smiled as she watched him have a full blown conversation with the stuffed dog. She stifled a giggle as "the dog" asked inuyasha where the sword came from, that was when Inuyasha noticed he was being watched. He turned around to face a grinning Kagome and he sat there and gave her an innocent look and grinned like a little kid. **

"**H-how long have you been standing there?" he finally asked as he plopped the dog in his lap.**

**Kagome laughed and walked over to him and sank to her knees behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "long enough." she smiled and kissed him. "so whose this?"**

**Inuyasha held up the dog as Kagome sat next to him. "he doesn't have a name. he was made by mother when I was little and he was my constant companion." Inuyasha moved another toy with his foot. "a lot of these toys mother made, but that ball." Inuyasha crawled over to it, "Oh my god I haven't seen this thing in ages! Last time I saw it I had lost it!" he laughed and bounced it.**

**Kagome smiled and watched him then looked around the room. She noted the small bed and the dog decorations. "So you lived here with your mother." **

"**yeah up until she died. Which was about a year. It was supposed to be a haven for mother and I, but became more of a haven for me. Father made it for my protection and for him and mother. " **

"**your father made a lot of things for your mom didn't he?" **

**Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and smiled, " yeah. That dress you wore last night was made by father," inuyasha grinned, "and you wouldn't guess what it's made out of." **

**Kagome gave him a look, " do I want to know?" **

**Inuyasha smiled, "guess"**

"**well, its white, glints in the moon light, matches your-" Kagome stopped and gave inuyasha a horrified look. Her mouth hang open as she figured it out. "no. no it is not made of your fathers fur is it?" **

**Inuyasha busted out laughing and fell backward. He sat up laughing so hard he began to cry, he whipped away the fallen tears. "his fluffy fur to be exact!" Inuyasha laughed harder at the look on Kagome's face. Eventually Kagome began to laugh too, but not as hard as Inuyasha was. "ooh, man."**

"**oh well, I think its sweet that he did that, a little creep but sweet." Kagome said smiling. **

**Inuyasha had just noticed what Kagome was wearing and just stared at her. 'she looks like mother wearing that.' inuyasha smiled and stood up, "come on, you need to see the rest of this place."**

**Kagome stood up and followed inuyasha out the door and into the hallway. Inuyasha lead her down the hall to the other rooms. One was small like Inuyasha's room and there was another larger room. He told her that he had a clue as to what his father intended this house to be. And as he showed her the remaining house he told her that he probably intended this house to be his house for his future daughter-in-law. Kagome smiled and noted that the entire house had all sort of dog statues and other décor. One statue she noticed was larger than the others and painted a silver like pain with red eyes and one purple mark on both cheeks. Inuyasha told her that his mother said that that's what his father looked like in his true form. **

**The kitchen of the was specifically built for a large family and had a large stove area and a place to prepare food. To the right of the kitchen was the walk in area and the dinning room area. Inuyasha lead her out side and Kagome gasped at the site. There were flowers everywhere and a rock garden and a full vegetable garden with a pond in the middle with cherry blossom trees surrounding it. Over the water was a bridge and more dog decorations. On op of the water were water lilies and tons of lotus plants, and pink Azalia bushes scattered throughout the large yard. Inuyasha explained that they, next to the lotus were her favorite flower. **

**The two walked over the bridge and inside the pond were koi fish, Inuyasha looked over the bridge, "god damn their still alive? Those things are older than me." Kagome laughed as they continued their walk through the place. They then came to very large tree. " you know how old the Sacred Tree is right? This things is about 5,000 years older that the Sacred Tree."**

"**you're kidding." Kagome looked at him and shook his head. **

"**I'm not its old older than my father, now that's say a lot."**

**Inuyasha lead them into the back of the house and Kagome began to feel like this was really meant for a lord or a high ranking person. The back of the house confirmed her suspicion, for there were old shrine like statues and decorations that would be seen in a War Lord. Kagome stopped and watched inuyasha move down the walk way and turn around. He asked her what was wrong and she just looked at him. **

"**why are you showing me all this?" Kagome asked in a scared voice.**

**Inuyasha scoffed and gave her a look, "because when the fight with Naraku is over, I want to start our life together." Inuyasha walked up to her. "I love you Kagome, I want to spend my life with you, I want to start a family." **

**Kagome gave him a weak smile, " this isn't like you." **

"**hey I know that, but its true and I don't care what time period we are in, because I'll with you." Kagome looked down and thought about it. "look we don't have to start a family so soon after Naraku's dead, but I do want one. With you."**

**Kagome smiled and Inuyasha took her in his arms and held her. Eventually they went back inside and Inuyasha laid her down on the bed. He removed the robe she was wearing and cupped her left breast and kiss her. Kagome deepened the kiss and moved her hands down his back, around his waist and down his pants. Inuyasha smiled as he kissed her and left a trail down her neck and to her chest and kissed her right breast. He traced her side with his right hand as she moved her hands from within his pants up his stomach and over his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. **

**Inuyasha sat up and removed his pants, tossing them to the side. He lowered himself back down and kissed the mark he made that night. He entered her slowly at first but then gained speed and their bodies rocked in sync with one another and Kagome wrapped her legs around him. **

**This ride lasted a few more minutes and afterward they went into the bath house and bathed before leaving the area to join up with the others.**


	12. Chapter 10: the unexpected loss of a lov

**Chapter 10: the unexpected loss of a loved one**

**Inuyasha and Kagome had arrived at the village just as the others were waking up. They greeted the others and sat down. Inuyasha and Miroku went out and talked while Kagome and Sango stayed in the hut. As soon as the boys left Sango asked Kagome what had happened and Kagome showed her the ring and Sango squealed. Then Kagome proceeded to tell her all about the area they were in.**

**Half an hour later Inuyasha and Miroku came back; they discussed which way they were heading and what they needed to take with. After deciding they gathered their gear and left the village with Keade's blessings. Along the way they discussed more of what they had planned and Inuyasha and Kagome took a few moments to walk alone a head of the group. Sango and Miroku smiled as the two watched inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo was also a head of the group playing around with Kirara.**

**Miroku sighed and hung his head. "what is it Miroku?" Sango asked as she looked over at him. **

**Miroku shook his head, "why can't our relationship be like that?" Sango's face turned red and she didn't reply. " I mean we've already confessed to each other but nothing else has happened." **

" **w-well what do you want to happen, Miroku" Sango stammered and didn't look at him. Miroku stopped and looked at her. Sango turned around to face him, "what?" Sango gave him a questioning look as he walked over to her. Sango's face turned red. "Miroku?"**

**Puts his hands on her shoulders, causing her to blush even more, "I want us to have a relationship to be more open." **

**By now Inuyasha and the others had stopped a ways down the road to give them some space. Sango just stood there blushing unable to come up with anything. **

"**Sango?" Miroku asked and dropped his hands.**

**Sango watched as his face went through a variety of emotions and sighed. " you know its hard for me, I've never been in a situation where I've loved someone as much as I love you." **

"**it's alright, Sango, neither have I." Miroku goes closer to Sango and she blushes. "its ok to feel afraid of being in a relationship with someone. And when you get into a serious relationship and things get bad you're going to get hurt regardless. I wont ever hurt you though Sango, I just want you to know that."**

" **oh kiss already!" Inuyasha yelled as Sango stared into Miroku's eyes. **

**Miroku and Sango looked over to the others to see Inuyasha flaring his arms and then returning to what he was doing. Miroku chuckled and turned back to Sango, who was blushing. " if you're afraid it's okay, I'm scared too; but I love you Sango and that alone subsides that fear and makes me do the things I'm doing now." Leans in and kisses her. " now come on the others are waiting."**

**Miroku smiled and turned around leaving Sango dumb founded and eventually she caught up to him and they joined the others. **

"**Thank you inuyasha for those amazing words of encouragement." Miroku said once they joined the others.**

"**anytime." Inuyasha smirked. Miroku rolled his eyes as Kagome just laughed and walked beside Sango and while walking the talked. **

**By afternoon they reached a village and walked in and were stopped by a women in her mid 30's. she came up to the group in tears and clung to Inuyasha's kimono. Miroku asked what was wrong and she told them.**

**About two months ago her son was kidnapped along with a few of the other local children. All at separate times but kidnapped all the same. Miroku said that him his friends would do what they could. Inuyasha then asked where the demon took his captured prey. The women said up that mountain and they all looked over to see a jagged mountain with clouds around the top.**

"**where the hell did that mountain come from?" inuyasha asked with a weird face.**

**Miroku just gapped at it, " I have no idea…." **

"**what are we going to do Inuyasha? Help?" Kagome asked as she moved more towards Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha shakes his head and puts an arm around her. "well what else can we do?" **

"**we have to help, Inuyasha." Sango said turning away from the mountain. "where did that mountain come from?"**

" **it appeared before the kidnappings of the children." the lady said. And Inuyasha decided that they would help. **

**On their way their they exchanged the scenarios of each kidnappings. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head as Miroku mentioned that the mountain looked more and more like a demon. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and agreed. **

**When they got to the base of the mountain Koga showed up and went directly to Kagome but stopped when he saw the mark barely visible on her neck. He made a face then turned around and punched Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up and screamed at him and aksed why he did that. **

"**you mated with her!" Koga screamed.**

"**What's it to you." Inuyasha barked back**

"**She's my women!" **

"**Heh no. No she's not. I think we've been through this already." Inuyasha said moving to Kagome's side.**

"**Koga, I've told you I love inuyasha and he's my fiancé." Kagome said**

"**But…" **

"**But nothing Koga. Just give up." Inuyasha said, "but we can use your help"**

"**Why would I help you." Koga asked turning away. **

"**Koga, please, we can use all the help we can get for this." Kagome asked as she stepped in front of Inuyasha. "we don't know what or how strong this demon is."**

**Koga pouted and Ginta and Hakaku showed up and Koga agreed to help. They headed toward the mountain only to stop directly at the base. Inuyasha said that they should stop for the night and Miroku said there's a hut not too far. So the group headed in that direction.**

**The hut was fairly large and Kagome asked Koga and the other two if they were going to come inside too, they said no. Inuyasha looked around and announced that there were three rooms. Miroku's face lit up.**

"**Shippo you're sleeping with me ok?" Sango said and Miroku's face went dark.**

"**Ok Sango" Shippo said with a smile and Kagome laughed and went to Sango.**

"**don't you think after what happened you'd be willing to sleep in the same room as Miroku. After all, you are engaged too." Kagome whispered. Sango's face turned red and she glanced over at Miroku who was now standing beside Inuyasha. "I mean come on give him some slack. He's trying to get somewhere more than where you two are at." **

" **yeah but I don't want Shippo so sleep by himself." Sango said, her face still red. **

**Shippo giggled, " don't worry about me Sango I'll be fine." **

**Sango's face was still red when Kagome laughed and Inuyasha chimed in. "you know you don HAVE to do it if you sleep in the same room." **

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and popped him in the head with her mouth opened. **

"**Ow, what its true." Inuyasha rubbed his head. **

"**he does have a point." Miroku said face almost as red as Sango's**

**Outside Koga and the other two were sitting on the roof. They were questioning Inuyasha and the others' sanity. After a few more words from Inuyasha and Kagome, Koga decided to chime in. "why don't you just let her decide." **

**Inuyasha looked up and made a face. Miroku sighed " Koga's right. If Sango doesn't want to sleep in the same room as me I'm ok with it."**

**It was all quiet as the group thought about it. Inuyasha shrugged and left to the farthest room of the hut. Kagome agreed then followed Inuyasha. Shippo just yawned as was long gone before the decision was made. All that was left was Sango and Miroku in the main part of the hut. **

"**well, um , Goodnight Sango." Miroku said with a smile and turned around and began to leave.**

"**Miroku wait." Sango ran to catch up to him and he turned around. Sango blushed and looked down. **

**Miroku raised an eyebrow as he waited patiently for what she wanted. With her face red she reached up and gently pressed her lips to his. "good night, Houshi." **

**Miroku blushed slightly but smiled and grabbed her arm as she brushed past him and he pinned her to the wall with a soft thunk and kissed her deeply. He broke the kiss and took her hand. "Come on. Inuyasha is right. Just because we sleep in the same room doesn't mean anything. And ill still love you and will respect you if you want to wait. We don't have to rush into things like Inuyasha and Kagome."**

"**Miroku." Sango smiled and let Miroku lead her to the remaining room. **

**In Inuyasha's room he made a face and hung his mouth open. He then whispered to Kagome, who was sitting down on the futon. "did you hear that?"**

**Kagome laughed, "no cause I'm not eavesdropping. Now come here."**

"**Pfft yeah right" Inuyasha wiggled his head in mockery and walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her. **

**Kagome laid down, pulling Inuyasha down with her and kissing him. Inuyasha smiled and laid next to her wrapping an arm around her. **

**Miroku and Sango Laid down together and though hesitantly, Miroku placed an arm around her as well.**

**The next morning the group set off like planed and by noon they had made it half way up the mountain. They stopped and had lunch. After they rested and ate they headed off again with Sango and Miroku on Kirara, Kagome and Shippo with Inuyasha and Koga and his friends behind him. **

"**damn how big is this mountain?" Koga asked as they all were walking.**

"**obviously bigger than we thought." Inuyasha said. **

**By night they were farther than they had been earlier but was still not at the top. They set up camp and Kagome prepared supper. After eating they all settled and Inuyasha filled Koga in on what they were doing.**

"**So we're doing this for a village? Their children were kidnapped by some demon on the top of this mountain?" said Koga with a disgusted look**

"**You got it." Inuyasha replied**

**Koga grumbled and scratched his head. " how did I get roped into helping?" **

"**Kagome asked you." Inuyasha grinned and Koga rolled his eyes. "even though you have no chance you're still whipped!" **

**Inuyasha laughed as Kagome walked over and placed her hands on his ears. " and so are you Inuyasha."**

"**What? No I'm not." inuyasha said quickly objecting. **

"**You sure about that?" Miroku asked with a sly look.**

"**I'm not!" Inuyasha barked. And everyone laughed, including Koga, Ginta and Hakaku. "yeah well Koga and I aren't the only ones. Miroku."**

"**What? How am I whipped?" Miroku asked**

"**Mhm lets see." Inuyasha thought for a few minutes. " I cant think of anything." This caused everyone to laugh again and eventually everyone went to sleep. **

**The next few days went the same as they got closer and closer to the top. When they finally almost made it they were attacked. Ginta, Hakaku, and Shippo screamed and the others immediately got into attack mode. As they searched the sky and surroundings they saw nothing and kept their guard up and when they reached the top there was a large castle. The group eyed it suspiciously and then the demon responsible appeared. He growled and glared at them and as he attacked they braced themselves. **

**The fight soon began and Inuyasha and Koga were the ones attacking the leader demon as the others fought off the lesser demons. Inuyasha used his most powerful attacks on the demon and received shockwaves from his attacks. Koga used his sword and Sango lent him some of her poison and other demon slaying equipment. **

**The demon however was getting tired still put up a fight and soon he was the only one there and all but Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and the two wolves were fighting and even Koga started to slow but inuyasha was determined to win this. **

**As the day began to turn into night Inuyasha was still fighting and as he used all his attacks on the demon, the demon attacked back. Kagome grabbed an arrow and fired one of her sacred arrows and hit the demon square on. This action caused the demon to change his target and he rushed toward Kagome but Inuyasha stopped him and tackled him. Kagome called out inuyasha's name as he was struck again and the blood poured out of his wound on his abdomen. **

**The injury slowed inuyasha down drastically and every so often was attacked and stuck again. Before the night was over Inuyasha was on his knees panting and clutching his sides. **

**The others were watching franticly as he dodged the oncoming attacks by inches and before midnight the demon used what energy he had left to grab Inuyasha and jumped off the edge of the mountain and exploded himself.**

"**Inuyasha, No!" Kagome screamed and as the dust cleared she ran too the edge of the mountain and looked down. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. **

**The group was stunned and Shippo began to cry. Sango covered her mouth with her hands and went to Kagome. Miroku and the other three stood there in shock.**

" **Inuyasha! No! Inu Yaashaa!" Kaogme screamed, her voice echoing. As sango came close to her she snapped, " stay away from me! Just levae me alone!" **

**:Kagome.." Sango stopped and watched Kagome as she turned back to the cliff. **

"**come on Kagome you need to get away from the cliff." Koga said as he too came closer to her. **

"**I said stay away from me!" Kagome yelled and sobbed. "he cant be gone. He's not! Inuyasha. No."**

**The group didn't say anything as Kagome repeatedly screamed for Inuyasha. Her cries went unanswered and Sago stood up as her own tears began to fall. Miroku walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sango buried her face into his chest, ' if it hurts this much just loosing Inuyasha, then it'll hurt worst if I lost Miroku.' Sango tightened her arms around Miroku's waist as she began to sob. **

"**waah he cant be gone!" Shippo wailed " but no one could have survived that! Inuyasha!" **

**As the night waned on and drew closer to morning and the day drew closer to noon, Kagome was still crying and calling for Inuyasha. **

**The others were now sitting close to her and Sango was still in Miroku's arms with Shippo in hers. **

**Koga and his friends were silent and Koga was closer to Kagome than the others. And Kagome huddled with Inuyasha's fire rob after it had fallen from the sky, and she cried harder. **


	13. Chapter 11: How do I live without you

**Chapter 11: How do I live without you. **

**By night the next day they hadn't moved from the spot and by noon the following day a figure stepped into the area. He was covered in blood and wounds, his yukata was missing and his sword was in his hands. He walked up on silent feet. Koga sighed and stood up and turned to walk towards the others. He was the one who first saw the bloody figure coming toward them. The look on his face made all but Kagome turn around. **

**Sango gasped and a fresh set of tears threatened to fall. Shippo began to cry and Miroku's eyes softened and smiled warmly at Inuyasha. Sango went up to him, "Inuyasha! Your alive!" she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha blushed slightly and placed an arm on the small of her back. He looked at everyone's' faces and after he released Sango, Shippo jumped onto his shoulder. **

"**inuyasha you're alive! I thought you were dead!" Shippo wailed and nuzzled Inuyasha. Inuyasha still said nothing and walked closer to Kagome. **

"**Its good to know your not dead. "Miroku smiled and a stray tear fell and Inuyasha hugged him and patted him on the back.**

"**Kagome turn around it's Inuyasha." Koga said as he watched Inuyasha who smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.**

**Kagome sniffled, "yeah right don't say that Koga. Your just saying that to make me feel better." **

"**Koga's not joking Kagome." Sango said as Miroku wrapped his arms around her from behind.**

"**Then its probably just Shippo. trying to cheer me up." Kagome said. Inuyasha was directly behind her and made a hurtful face. **

"**Not even Shippo can imitate me." Inuyasha finally said "he cant fake anything I feel for you. Kagome."**

**Kagome sat there not buying any of it until a breeze blew and Inuyasha's scent flowed around Kagome. She turned around and looked up into his amber eyes. His newly added scar, still looking fresh was visible since his yukata was gone. Inuyasha gave her a week smile and she jump up into his arms. "Inuyasha! Oh my God your alive! Inuyasha!" Kagome buried her face into her his chest. "Inuyasha I-I thought I lost you! Oh Inuyasha!" Inuyasha eyebrows quivered and he wrapped his arms around her.**

"**Oh Kagome." Inuyasha drew her closer to him, "I'm so sorry. Its ok, its ok. I'm here, I'm a live and I will never leave you."**

**As Inuyasha consoled Kagome, Sango grabbed Miroku's hands and wrapped them tighter around her and held them. Miroku smiled and nuzzled her slightly as Inuyasha drew back and looked over. " we should get those children."**

"**True but you should stay with your friends for now Ginta, Hakaku and I'll deal with the children." **

"**Koga." Inuyasha and Koga exchanged nods and smiles. "thank you."**

**Koga smirked, " Hate to see Kagome suffer. Like you said, we're allies. But we're more than just allies we're friends. Friends help others. You need to stay with Kagome and the others more than you need to get the children back to the village." **

**Inuyasha smiled and went up to Koga and hugged him slightly, "thank you Koga."**

**Koga made a face and just stood there. "okay you're welcome, now let go this is kind of awkward."**

"**Heh sorry." Inuyasha went back to Kagome's side, who wrapped her arms around him. " good luck, Koga." **

**Koga nodded and took off with Ginta and Hakaku following closely. While the others sat down and talked, Koga and his friends entered the castle. He hollered for the children and a faint reply came from farther inside. He ordered Ginta and Hakaku to split up and go separate directions and he was going to go to the top floor. Reluctantly Ginta and Hakaku agreed and they separated. **

**Koga entered a room and heard whimpering and looked behind a old door and there was a little girl holding a smaller boy. They gasped at him and trembled. Koga bent down to their level and gave them a warm smile, " It's alright, I'm here to help." He held out his hand and the girl slowly took it and he picked her up with, who Koga assumed was her little brother still in her arms. " there see? I wont hurt you." **

**The little girls lower lip trembled and she buried herself into Koga's chest and holding her little brother tighter and closer to her. Koga gave a weak smile and just held them for a while before asking where the other children were. She sniffled and answered in a small weak voice. Koga Nodded and asked her if she could show him. She nodded and asked to be set down and for him to keep her brother in his arms. Koga nodded and set her down holding the boy in one arm as the girl grabbed his other arm. **

**Koga allowed himself to be led around as the girl searched the rooms. After searching several rooms they eventually found a few kids on the first floor. By dawn Ginta and Hakaku joined Koga with the remaining kids. **

**The wolves helped he children out of the old castle and soon joined up with Inuyasha and his friends. Kagome was the first to wake up and when she couldn't get Inuyasha to awaken she screamed no and woke everyone else up and looked over Inuyasha. Koga announced that he was still alive and could barley hear his heart beat. Kagome began to cry again and Koga went up to her and told her he was still alive and that it was Inuyasha and that he wont leave her. Everyone including the children looked at Inuyasha then decided to carefully pick him up and have Kirara carry him back to the village and take the children back. **

**When they arrived to the village Inuyasha was unconscious. After they returned the children they had to make a decision whether or not keep Inuyasha here and treat his wounds here of return to Keade's. Koga said it probably wasn't the smartest idea to move Inuyasha any farther. **

**The village headman came towards them and noted Inuyasha's bloodied body and told them that their medicine women could help him. Kagome just stayed near Inuyasha's body and Sango led Kirara with the headman to a house on the outskirts of the village. **

**The women said to bring him in and lay him on the bed that lay in the center. Koga and Miroku moved him off Kirara and onto the bed and received a small quiet groan of pain from the injured half-demon. **

**Then the medicine women shooed everyone out. Kagome hesitated and leaned down and hugged him before touching her lips to his and kissing him twice. She whispered in his ear and kissed it before being dragged out by Sango and Miroku. **

**Throughout the day the others asked how he was and received angry yells from the medicine women. Kagome sat near the door curled up with her head resting on her arms with her knees close to her chest. By night Kagome was still by the door in the same position she had been and Miroku brought her some food but she never ate it. Shippo stuck by her to keep her company and fell asleep by midnight. The medicine women worked on through the night. And as she worked her medicine on Inuyasha, she received and occasional mumble, groan, or whimper from him. **

**It wasn't until three days letter that the medicine women emerged with news. Kagome stayed where she was as the others stood up. She told them she did all she could do for him and that all that's left is for him to take over. Upon hearing this Kagome began to cry again and the women knelt down to her.**

"**do not cry my dear, the boy is still alive. If you wish you can go in and see him." the women said and stood back up and headed to gather herbs for Inuyasha. **

**Kagome slowly stood up and walked into the large hut. She sighed and sat on the bed next to Inuyasha's body. As she stared at his sleeping face she cried and laid down next to him, wrapping an arm around his lifeless form. **

"**Inuyasha, please come back." Kagome whispered as she felt his shallow breathing slow until it ceased. Kagome sat up and shook his chest. "inuyasha? Inuyasha don't leave me you said you wouldn't leave. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. I need you Inuyasha, we all need you come back. How am I supposed to go on if you die? How am I to tell Sota that his Hero is gone. He'll be devastated. Inuyasha I need you with me, I need you. I love you come back." **

**As Kagome sobbed the others stood at the door and Sango turned away and walked off. Miroku watched her leave and followed her. **

"**Sango?" Miroku asked as she stopped and he went up to her. **

**Sango's body trembled and she began to cry. She put her face into her hands and Miroku walked closer to her and put his arms around her. "he cant be gone! It's impossible! What are we supposed to do? We cant possibly go on without him." **

**Miroku bit his lower lip and tried not sound hurt. But his voice broke and his breath quivered. " This is Inuyasha we're talking about. He'll make it."**

**Sango pulled away. "He wasn't breathing Miroku! He wasn't-" Sango couldn't finish and she fell to her knees and cried harder. Miroku went to his knees and pulled Sango into and embrace. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's waits as he lowered his head and cried.**

**Meanwhile back at the hut, the other four walked away and even Koga felt the tears threaten to fall. Shippo had busted into tears and was bawling. Koga shook his head and let out a sad sigh. **

**Kagome kissed Inuyasha's face and nuzzled his neck and called his name. " Inuyasha everyone wants you back. I want you back. How am supposed to live without you." Kagome sighed and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.**


	14. Chapter 12: Retrieving the Stone Crystal

**Chapter 12: Retrieving the Stone Crystal of Souls**

**There was an odd light shining on his eyes and woke him up. His silver triangular ears twitched and he squinted his eyes. " Where am I?" he said as his eye adjusted to the lighting. He looked around, "this is the… What! No! there's no way! Huh?" he stood up and turned around to his mothers figure walking towards him. "M-Mother?"**

"**hello sweetheart." Izayoi said as she approached her son. **

"**I-I'm not dead am I?" he asked lowering his head, his ears flattened against his head.**

"**depends, do you feel dead?" his mother asked him**

"**what? No, but I am aren't I?" Izayoi nodded slowly. The tears swelled in his eyes as the fact hit him, " but I can't be!" His breath quivered and closed his eye tightly as the tears started falling.**

"**Inuyasha, don't cry my dear." Izayoi walked up to him and hugged him. When she released him she held out her hands and a lotus plant appeared and she walked over to the pond, spreading the petals over the water. **

**Inuyasha looked over the water and the images of his friends appeared. "Kagome.." he watched as Kagome walked into the hut and sit next to his body. **

"**listen to what she's saying, she needs you they all need you." Izayoi said as Inuyasha sat down on the edge staring into the water. He let out a sad breath as Sango walked away followed by Miroku and heard what she had said, " they all are crying for you, Inuyasha. Even the wolf." **

**Inuyasha looked again as and saw that even Koga and the other two wolves were upset and crying. **

"**why the hell am I even crying its not like I cared for that mutt face!" Koga was yelling as tears fell from his eyes. **

"**that stupid little wolf! He-" he stopped as Shippo spoke. **

"**you two may have been rivals, Koga, but you were still friends.' Shippo managed to say between words. **

**Inuyasha lowered his head and stood up, turning away from the images in the water. " I need to go back… they need me, I need me. I'm not ready for this." Inuyasha stood there tears streaming down his face. In a broken voice he said, "I need to go back, there has to be a way for me go back." **

"**Inuyasha I don't think there is." Izayoi said wiping away a few tears from Inuyasha's face. As Inuyasha was about to reply another figure stepped out.**

"**there is one way." Inuyasha looked up to see a man with silver hair and his eye color and markings on his face like his when he transformed into his "demon" self. **

"**and what would that be my dearest?" Izayoi said as she stepped aside slightly.**

"**father?" Inuyasha said.**

**InuTaisho nodded and walked closer to Inuyasha. "there's a crystal known as The Stoned Crystal of Souls if you want to go back as bad as you want to the you have to retrieve it. And you have 4 days to do so if you fail, your stuck here and your never return." **

"**you forget Sesshomaru, dear, he has Tensaiga." Izayoi said as InuTaisho gasped**

"**oh yeah. Forgot about him"**

**Inuyasha scoffed, "like hell he'd help me. He hates me."**

"**I know its sad! He may hate you but he's still your brother." InuTaisho said and set a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.**

"**how do I get it?" Inuyasha asked with a serious look InuTaisho and Izayoi looked at him with surprised look. "where do I get it?**

**InuTaisho stammered as he looked for the words, "uh well. You seriously want to get it?"**

"**of course I do! I promised Kagome I would never leave her! I'm not going to do so either. I'm staying by her side as long as I can and when she dies so I." Inuyasha clenched his fists as he spoke and gave his father a serious look. "now tell me where it is or I'll search for it myself."**

**InuTaisho looked at Izayoi and then back to Inuyasha. "you go straight from here and there's this cave you have to go into it and keep going down following the path and you'll come to this shrine you have to fight a few guys. Once you fight the first 7 deities then you can continue but then you have to fight the guardian of the stone."**

" **I take it you've tried." Inuyasha said**

"**yes and I was there at the guardian but my days were up and I was stuck here. Even if I succeeded into getting the stone I had no body to return to." InuTaisho explained.**

"**I'm Inuyasha, I can get through it. After all I did defeat the dragon Ryuukotsei when you couldn't, and ive got Tetsusaiga. I can use all its attacks from the wind scar to the Meido Zangetsuha. Plus I'm your son I'm not going to stop trying to get back to Kagome." InuTaisho smiled and nodded in response. **

"**you must leave at once, my dear boy, and get the stone before its too late. If you leave now you'll have a chance at getting there before your 4 days are up." Inuyasha nodded and turned to his mom. **

"**make sure they nothing happens to my body and what" Inuyasha said and turned to the pond, "don't worry Kagome I'm coming home." **

"**you mustn't dawdle Inuyasha, go." InuTaisho said and Inuyasha smirked at both of them and took off running north and as fast as his legs could carry him. **

**InuTaisho watch as Inuyasha disappeared and then sighed, "he's a lot like me when I was his age. I was hot!"**

**Izayoi rolled her eyes and laughed, "of course you were dear."**

"**you think he'll make it?" InuTaisho asked as he glanced into the water watching as Kagome argued with the medicine women over something and Sango and Miroku trying to calm her down.**

**Izayoi made the images disappear and received an annoyed growl from InuTaisho, "he is the son of the Great Dog Demon, your son." Izayoi smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "he'll make it through this." **

"**hope your right about that." InuTaisho sighed.**

**While Inuyasha was running he thought about what he would be going through and how much it will change his point of view on things. **

**By noon that day he was a to his first fight. It had stopped him as he went through a forest. It told him that he was trespassing on his land and ordered Inuyasha to leave. Inuyasha growled and pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. "Bring it on." Inuyasha attacked and missed as the deity smacked Inuyasha and sent him flying. Inuyasha stood up and noted he felt no pain and used his Adamant Barrage attack and the spears went through the demon like nothing happened. **

**Inuyasha cursed out loud and used the wind scar as it hit the deity it dissolved. "what the hell is going on!"**

**The Deity laughed and told inuyasha that the only way to defeat him is to find which attack of Inuyasha's sword will kill him. **

"**how the hell do I figure that out!" Inuyasha barked and received no answer. When the deity answered it told him that he must look inside him. Inuyasha was lost and confused but attacked the deity. As he kept fighting none of the attacks he was using were working. Then as he began to loose hope of defeating this demon something sparked in him and a voice could be heard.**

' **whose there?' he asked and a raspy voice replied with a sigh.**

'**the item to use is hard as diamonds can absorb anything by touching and changes the host into armor.'**

'**what the hell? How the hell does that help me?' Inuyasha asked then thought about it. And then that's when he noticed the whirlpools of aura. 'that's it the Dragon Scaled Tetsusaiga' **

**The raspy voice let out an appreciated sigh and the blade of Tetsusaiga changed and dragon scales appeared and spread out over the blade. Inuyasha grinned and jumped, the deity made a face- not one of fright but a proud expression. With a swing of Tetsusaiga Inuyasha sliced the whirl pools of aura and the Deity disappeared. Inuyasha grinned and sheathed Tetsusaiga.**

"**that took long enough." Inuyasha said and scratched his head then something caught his eye, " huh? What the hell is that?"**

**As Inuyasha walked over he noticed it was a piece of cloth. He made a face and picked it up, examining it as he stretched it out. He questioned why a piece of cloth would be here then the cloth got stuck on his hand.**

"**Gah! It won't come off!" Inuyasha screamed and shook his hand and it disappeared, or so he thought. " huh? AH! Its on my arm get it off! Get of* **

**Inuyasha threw his arm down and the cloth again was off, but this time clung to his sword. Inuyasha made a face and swung Tetsusaiga to remove the cloth when the deity spoke. Inuyasha stared at it for a long moment.**

**It told him that it would not hurt the sword or Inuyasha. " your sword is the only sword to be able to defeat the Guardian properly."**

"**how is Tetsusaiga the sword to defeat this guy properly? I thought I killed you." Inuyasha said making a face.**

"**I am a deity you cannot kill me. Once you gather the other pieces of cloth you will be able to destroy the guardian. The sword with gain another technique and your fire-rat robe will be strengthened."**

**Inuyasha made a face and picked the cloth off Tetsusaiga and looked at it, "how does this," holds up the cloth. " he my fire-rat robe strengthen?"**

"**I cannot tell you. You must go on to your next task but I warn you. You fail and you'll become fodder for the seven deities of this world." the Deity told him and inuyasha continued on his way after sheathing Tetsusaiga.**

**He took off in the direction he was heading and as the hours past so did the day, but he kept on running way into the night. He noted that he wasn't the least bit tired and as the sun rose he neared a large rock garden. He noted an odd colored boulder as he neared and came to a stop. He watched and thought of how he defeated the first deity. He remembered that a voice had told him a clue to how to defeat him. All Inuyasha had to do was figure out how to defeat this one. **

**He walked cautiously around looking for the next Deity. He sat down on a rock and kept his eyes and ears open. Inuyasha looked around and as the ground shook he jumped in time to dodge a demon. **

"**what the hell?" Inuyasha yelled and pulled out Tetsusaiga. "how the hell am I supposed to fight him now? Damn it's the second day and I'm only on the second guy." **

**As Inuyasha grumbled to himself the deity came up from underground, attacked inuyasha and went back under. After dodging the attack inuyasha growled. "this si stupid how do I know which attack to use. Unless-" Inuyasha trailed off, ' unless it's the backlash wave. No it wouldn't be that." Inuyasha shook his head and dodged another attack. His ears twitched and his nose quivered. 'it's the wind scar.' **

**Inuyasha jumped into the air and scanned the ground. He eventually got to the point where he could predict where the deity was going to pop up and he aimed his sword, waited and lifted it up and swung the Tetsusaiga. The deity made a surprised yelp and as the ground before him crumbled eventually so did he.**

**Inuyasha wasted no time in gathering the cloth that appeared and took off for the next deity and by the late afternoon he arrived at the third deity. This one was airborne and he knew exactly which technique to use. The backlash wave. The forth one was a tricky one for him to figure out when it happened to the Adamant Barrage attack. The fifth one was an invisible deity which made it even more difficult to determine which attack to use. Eventually he used the red Tetsusaiga and finished him off with slicing him in half.. On the third day he reached a barren landscape which housed the last one required the Meido Zangetsuha. By afternoon that day he could see the location his father spoke of. **

**He inhaled slowly and took off faster than he had been going as he let out a breath. By the time he reached the large castle it was midnight, or so he assumed. Inuyasha entered the castle and sniffed the air. His ears twitched and he could sense the Stoned Crystal of Souls and followed the energy. He then came to a large door and looked up it and made a face. The only thing he had to do to open it was to slightly push it and when the door opened it revealed a large room. He looked around cautiously and entered. **

**A noise made him stop and turn around and as he did the door closed and rumble emanated from the entire room. He let out a growl as a large shadowy beast emerged from the shadows. He let out a short sigh and drew Tetsusaiga and ordered the shadow beast to come forward. It did much more than that, it disappeared. This caused inuyasha to freak and look around. He dodged an attack and instinctively used the backlash wave. As always it sent the attack back at the Shadow Guardian Beast. Though surprised the guardian was quick to return the attack. **

**The battle waned on until noon the next day and by then the place was falling apart and as a last minute attempt Inuyasha used five of Tetsusaiga's attacks one after another and used the Meido Zengetsuha last. Fortunately for Inuyasha this worked and the Shadow Guardian Beast was defeated and Inuyasha walked up to the Stoned Crystal of Souls.**

**No soon did he pick it up he felt a strange sensation. Not one of burning or heat but like a heart beat, thousands of them. He also felt a strange energy serge through his body. Inuyasha let out a quivering breath as the Crystal disappeared and Tetsusaiga began to glow a light blue color. Not only that but Inuyasha could feel his Fire-rat robe change. There was a strange light that surrounded Inuyasha's entire body and he felt himself being lifted.**


	15. Chapter 13: The return of a loved one

**Chapter 13: The return of a loved one and the Meido Zangetsuha **

**The first thing he noted was it was quiet and he could smell the difference in his surroundings. The first thing he could smell was a familiar scent closer to him but the rest were unknown. He could hear the shallow breathing of the person near him, the sounds of crickets nearby and a low breeze flowing around the build he was in. No sooner did he sniff the air he took in a large gasp of air and his breathing slowly began. That was when he noticed he was laying on something hard and cold. **

**When he stirred, he grunted and squinted his eyes only to slowly open them. As he surveyed his surroundings , he could see that it was some sort of medicine physician hut. He looked over to his right and smiled then yawned and fell asleep.**

**Kagome woke early the next morning and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at Inuyasha's sleeping form, she sighed and looked down and that was when she saw his chest slowly rising and falling. **

**Kagome sat up, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you alive?" Kagome shook his chest and repeated her question. Inuyasha made a face and opened his eyes to look into the rich brown ones of his mate's. He smiled and let out a sigh before falling back to sleep.**

"**Oh Inuyasha." Kagome laid her head on his chest in a hug and cried. After, he slowly set a hand on the small of her back ,she wrapped her arms around his neck. " Are you alright?" **

**Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "I'm just really tired." **

**Minutes later the others came in and Sango put a hand over her mouth before running over to him. Kagome sat up and wiped away a few tears, Inuyasha smiled as Sango hugged him. Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder walked in followed by Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku. They all exchanged looks and said hi to Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha sat up as the medicine women came in. She glanced at Inuyasha and walked up to him. He bowed his head as she asked him a question. The medicine women examined Inuyasha's body and then left. After Inuyasha and the others talked the women came in again. **

"**I must speak to the boy alone." The old women said as she walked towards Inuyasha who sat up and nodded. "you all must get out."**

**Kagome looked down and hesitated, Inuyasha looked at her and sighed. "Go on Kagome, ill be here when you get back." **

"**I know but I just got you back, I don't want to leave you." Kagome said looking at him with tear filled eyes. **

**Inuyasha made a face and sighed. "Hey don't cry I'll be here when you come back. Go." Inuyasha set a hand on her shoulder and looked at her. "Go with Sango to a hot springs or something, Alright" **

**Kagome gave him one of his many looks and pouted, "alright ill go."**

**Inuyasha smiled and Kagome reluctantly got up and left with the others. He then turned to the old women and gave a small apologetic smile but the intensity of the old women's face made that smile fade. Inuyasha sighed, "so am I gonna like this?"**

"**it all depends on how you look at it." she said as she sat down across from him. **

**Concern fell over Inuyasha's once calm face. He took a deep breath and moved into a better sitting position. " go on say it."**

"**You have been to the spirit world and back. And spent four days there, did you not?" Inuyasha nodded in response. " do you know the consequences for what has happened to you?" **

**Inuyasha gave her a look and shook his head. " do I want to know?" he finally asked. The old women sighed and stood up off the bed she had been sitting on and walked to the stove. The old women told him the things he needed to know and an hour later Inuyasha exited the hut with a strange look on his face. He greeted the others with a smile and announced that they were leaving.**

**Kagome watched Inuyasha with concern in her eyes. When they were on the road she looped her arm with his, dragging him farther from the others. **

"**inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked draping her arms over his shoulders. Inuyasha just smiled at her and said nothing. He set his forehead on hers, then kissed her gently. **

"**nothing, love, just unwanted thoughts." Inuyasha said then he turned away.**

"**what did she say?" This question stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. "She had to have told you something."**

**Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and refused to answer. Kagome gave one of his own faces to him and ran up to him, grabbed his ear, and asked him again. Inuyasha made a face and pulled away. Inuyasha leaned away as Kagome went to grab his ear again. He told her later and that he needed time alone. **

**As the sun began to set Inuyasha returned and sat with his friends, who had just prepared dinner. Kagome greeted him with a smile and nodded to her. She then handed him some ramen and a pair of chopsticks. Inuyasha Thanked her and began to eat. **

**Once night fell the group settled in for the night and Koga stood under the tree Inuyasha was sitting in. He whispered the same question Kagome had asked him earlier. Inuyasha said he couldn't tell anyone and that he didn't want anyone to know. Koga rolled his eyes and jumped up to the branch just below Inuyasha's and pushed him off.**

"**what the hell was that for" Inuyasha whisper with a growl.**

"**To knock some sense into you. And apparently it didn't work." Koga said jumping down.**

"**I told you I'm not telling anyone what the medicine women told me."**

"**And why not?" Koga asked, but Inuyasha looked away. Koga slapped him. "Think about what your doing Inuyasha. Kagome is worried sick, you've been dead for 4 days, and now you wont tell anyone what that women said when that info might be important!"**

"**Keep your damn voice down." Inuyasha growled and walked away. **

"**don't you walk away from me." Koga said following Inuyasha closely**

"**will you stop following me." Inuyasha growled as Koga continued to follow. **

"**no. tell me what she said."**

"**if I tell you will you leave me alone?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around. Koga nodded and Inuyasha sighed. He looked away and told him all that the Medicine women told him and when he finished his back was to Koga. "Don't tell Kagome. I'll tell her in time, but not right now." Koga agreed and they headed back to the campsite. **

**The next day went as usual and Koga and his friends still followed the group as they headed north. As Kagome walked beside Inuyasha she asked what the old lady said, but he smiled at his lover, replied that it was nothing to worry about and kissed her head. Kagome Smiled, but deep down she knew he was lying about it. Inuyasha could tell she wasn't buying it and decided to tell her and told her to come with him up further than the group. Kagome knew what was coming so she braced herself for what was to be said. **

"**you really want to know what the old women said to me?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome who nodded in response. "she told me I need to watch myself more in battle. If I die again, I wont be able to come back." **

**Kagome looked at him, then looked down, "what are you going to do?"**

" **I don't know. Try not to get myself killed."**

"**was that all?" Kagome asked **

**Inuyasha shook his head, "no she told me some other things but ill explain when we can truly be alone."**

**Kagome nodded, "What about your Demon form? I was surprised when you didn't change the other day."**

" **I'm glad I didn't." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, " I'm afraid of it."**

**After a few more words they walked farther up the path leaving the others behind. Miroku and the others stopped and gave the two some privacy, despite Koga's relentless badgering.**

**Inuyasha sighed, " you know, Sesshomaru was right." Kagome looked at him a small hint of surprise on her face. " He had stated that more of my heart is taken every time I transform. He's right."**

"**Myoga had said something about that. That with every transformation a little more of your heart is consumed by the demon blood."**

" **I don't know why I didn't change. It might have been because I still had Tetsusaiga, but I did feel that sensation but it never happened." Inuyasha sighed and sat down on a boulder. "I know I can't use the jewel to become full-demon, not now, not after all that's happened. "**

**Kagome smiled and sat beside him, leaning against his shoulder. " I don't think you need to be a full-demon. You're strong enough as it is."**

"**I know that." Inuyasha smiled and wrapped an arm around her. The two sat there in silence, Inuyasha loosing himself in his thoughts. Kagome was watching his face go through the emotion his thoughts triggered. When she asked him what he was thinking it took him a few moments to reply. "its just, I cant explain it."**

**Kagome cocked her head and moved to look into his face better. "try."**

"**well, since the last time I transformed. It's like," Inuyasha paused trying to figure out a way to word what he wanted to say. "I can feel it inside most of the time. Its like there's a battle going on inside my heart. My human side fighting against the demon in me. Sometimes the feeling gets so intense that I can't think straight. I know that the fight is futile and neither side would win. even though I know that the demon side in all sense would win. I'm tired of it, If the demon I want to be is anything like I transform into, then I don't want it."**

**Kagome just looked at him and took the hanyou into her arms. She told him it was all ok and he wrapped his arms around her. The two stayed like this for sometime and even when the others approached they didn't move. Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen asleep in each others arms, so the group set up camp and left the two alone. **

**The next day went without much incidents, Inuyasha and Koga argued over the stupidest, smallest thing they could come up with. The others couldn't help but laugh at their childish argument and it was Kagome who eventually ended the argument. It was near twilight Inuyasha had walked out of the woods after looking around. When he returned Kagome and the Sango were just leaving. Inuyasha asked where and Kagome just smiled at him and waved while Miroku told him. **

**Inuyasha returned the smile and sat near the fire and waited. It wasn't until an hour later that he got up and left ignoring Shippo's warning. Inuyasha walked until he came to a good tree to sit in without the girls knowing and where he can keep an eye on them. It was during this time that Inuyasha began to reflect on his time with Kagome and the others, he was so engrossed in his thoughts he failed to notice when Kagome and Sango noticed him. It took Kagome to say "sit" to get him out of his thoughts and when he looked up the two girls were standing there, but not with anger looks. He defend himself by saying he couldn't see them, but he knew they were there. **

**Sango gave him a look and put her hands on her hips and Kagome just laughed, "I think I know why you're here."**

**Inuyasha blushed, "y-you do?" Sango and Kagome both gave him a look and his face brightened. "ok. Yeah, so what…" Sango and Kagome laughed.**

**The three stood there, well Sango and Kagome did Inuyasha just sat there talking until Inuyasha's stopped replying and his face turned bright red and he cover his face. The two girls asked what and Inuyasha just gestured to the two girls and then to their clothes. Sango let out a slight surprised yelp and quickly cover but Kagome, being Inuyasha's lover didn't seem to mind and just laughed and slightly covered. Inuyasha turned his back to allow the slayer to dress. **

**When Inuyasha didn't come back right away Miroku took it upon himself to find him. It didn't take long for he could hear his voice along with the girls'. When he came to a spot where he could see without being seen he instantly grew jealous of the hanyou, even though he couldn't see past Inuyasha he knew that Inuyasha had a front row seat to see not just Kagome naked but his own fiancée too. He pouted and turned back when he saw Sango dress and head in his direction, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome at the hot springs.**

"**I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner." Kagome said as she sat on the bank, her back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha let out his famous 'keh' and blew it off. He crawled over to Kagome and leaned her back to face him. He smiled and stated that its not like its nothing he hasn't seen. Kagome reached up and put her arms around him before he leaned down and kissed her. "Join me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smiled and nodded, before removing his own clothes and slipping into the heated waters of the spring. An hour later Inuyasha and Kagome rejoined the group and they settled in for the night. **

**A month later found the group already on their way back to the village and once they arrived the group took a couple days to recoup and rest. Kagome had gone back to her time only to find her family gone. Despite that she took the time to study and go to school only to find it closed and that the day was Sunday. So she went home, bathed, cooked herself food, and go to bed, but it was still light out and she found herself lonely and her thoughts trailing to Inuyasha and the others. She contemplated on going back but at the same time she didn't want to, so she got up and decided to study. Kagome attempted to work but her loneliness over took her and she laid her head on her desk, silently cried, and eventually drifted off into sleep.**

**Kagome woke to a breeze flowing through her hair and a heavy wait on her shoulders. When she opened her eyes she saw it was her comforter and noticed a figure sitting on her bed. She turned around and realized it was Inuyasha and he got off her bed and handed her the bow from Mount Azusa and told her Keade said that she needed to have it with her. **

**Kagome looked at Inuyasha and as tears swelled in her eyes, causing Inuyasha become concerned and confused. Kagome then threw herself into his arms and cried that she was glade he was there. **

**An hour or so later found the two sitting on the floor of Kagome's room chatting. Inuyasha scolded her, gently, about her staying here and that she should of came back. She smiled and leaned on him, telling him, that she was ok now. Inuyasha smiled and told her that he would do whatever it took to keep her safe and not fall into Naraku's hands. He grabbed her hand and softly kissed it before taking her into an embrace. **

**Two days went by and Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the Feudal Era, rejoining the others to head off to finally defeat Naraku. **


	16. Chapter 14: journy's end is the start of

**this chapter contains SPOILERS so if you havnt watched the last 26 episodes of Inuyasha so if you really dont want to know yet what happens then dont read, unless you really dont care to know what happens b4 you watch them. **

**onto the story, enjoy and be sure to review ;D i loves getting reviews**

Chapter 14: one journey's end is the start of another.

Two more months had past, Kagome and the others had parted ways with Koga and his group, but had one more run-in with Kanna and defeated her. Kagome had found a way to defeat Naraku with the help of Kanna and what her grandpa had said. The group had just started their way back to Keade's village after another 2 weeks had past when Naraku made an appearance. Inuyasha growled loudly and pulled out Tetsusaiga and the other too got ready to fight.

This time they wouldn't let wouldn't let him escape and so the battle started. It didn't take long for Koga and Sesshomaru to join in the fight, when he arrived he didn't go unnoticed. The moment he swung his sword and Naraku was hit the group had turned. The brothers exchanged looks and the looked to Koga and then to Naraku. With everyone there the battle got underway and with attacks coming from all over Naraku found it hard to defend himself. He still managed to deal blows to Inuyasha and the others, and eventually the humans had grown tired from the dragging fight. Despite this Kagome still kept by Inuyasha's side and used her own power to aid Inuyasha and the other two.

'With Kikyo gone, I have to try to do what I can with my own power.' Thought Kagome as she hopped on Kirara's back and joined Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga. Kirara landed on a nearby cliff closest to Inuyasha who had landed on the same cliff face. Koga landed on a patch of land opposite of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did the same.

The fight dragged on even longer and Inuyasha was starting to feel the affects of the wounds he had received. He stuck Tetsusaiga in the ground and panted as Kagome came to his side with Kirara behind him. She set a hand on his back and asked if he was alright, he smiled at her and nodded. Their attention was then drawn to Naraku who after receiving a few blows from Sesshomaru's sword began to change.

The group had no choice but to run as Naraku's miasma seeped out of his open wounds and dead flesh. Inuyasha and the others managed to get to Keade's village just as Naraku's shape changed into that of a large, black spider, one Inuyasha and Kagome had seen and fought before. This time, however, Spider Naraku curled its legs around its body, forming a spherical shape and resembling the defiled Shikon Jewel.

This didn't go unnoticed for the group and it didn't take long for them to take off into Naraku's body. Inuyasha then told Shippo to stay behind and wait for them to return and if they didn't then he would have to carry on the fight with Naraku. Shippo protested and told Inuyasha that he was just as much apart of the group as everyone else. Inuyasha then knocked the young fox demon out and he and the others left to destroy Naraku.

Once inside Naraku the group had gotten split up and the events of everyone lead to them joining Kagome and Inuyasha to destroy Naraku. Inuyasha had gotten possessed and turned into his demon form, this time it was as Inuyasha had feared. He had no recollection of Kagome and injured before pushing her off a cliff of flesh.

While Kagome had been found by Sesshomaru and went with him Miroku and Sango were in their own predicament. The wind had begun to sound from Miroku's wind tunnel and Sango had witnessed the death of Miroku's father.

As the time went on Kagome managed to find Inuyasha and save him, with help from Sesshomaru, but Magastuhi had tried to possess Kagome only to be defeated by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome's power had returned and with it the small pure light had also returned to the defiled Shikon Jewel.

As the battle continues Naraku manages to destroy all the pure light inside the jewel. It was Kagome's words that caused Naraku to hesitate to attack Inuyasha and Kagome. This allowed Inuyasha to attack Naraku with his fighting Meido Zangetsu technique. The fight turns to the groups advantage and Sesshomaru, using his newly acquired sword to destroy Naraku's body. Miroku, despite his wind tunnel beginning to open, used it to get rid of most of the parts.

By this time Shippo had joined his friends in the fight and witnessed the destruction of everyone's foe, Naraku. After this the spider body of Naraku began to tear apart and the miasma from the body began to seep out. The group took this time to escape to the village and watched as the miasma destroyed their surroundings.

"What now?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha landed and let her off.

"Im not sure." Inuyasha said then a faint light caught his eyes, "that's the-the jewel!"

Everyone watched as it flew toward the well so that's where they went, but when they arrived the well disappeared and Meido appeared and absorbed Kagome. The group was surprised as Inuyasha created the Meido and went after her. Inuyasha searched and searched within the well for Kagome.

As he searched he learned that all that had happened was the jewels plan and when Inuyasha heard of its plan for Naraku and Kagome he growled and began to explain to the jewel that he had learned how to make, and rely on friends, and how to love and trust people. He then told it that Kagome was born to meet and be with him, and he for Kagome. The moment the words left his lips a scar appeared and he knew that, that's spot would lead him to Kagome.

"Lets go Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha swung the sword up and swung, "Meido Zangetsu!" the blade of the sword changed into a black and blue blade with what looked to be stars. As he swung his sword the black blade left Tetsusaiga and slashed the scar.

When it opened Inuyasha called out to Kagome and went through. Kagome called back and as he appeared they embraced, Inuyasha asked if she was ok and she nodded and they shared what would be their last kiss. Kagome then, with Inuyasha by her side, wished for the Shikon Jewel to disappear forever. The next moment found Inuyasha and Kagome in her world where her family and three friends waited.

"mom!" Kagome cried as she ran into her mothers arms she then turned to thank Inuyasha but he was disappearing. "Inuyasha!?" Inuyasha gasped and looked around as the well glowed, and as he disappeared he wished her well and told her he loved her. Kagome ran to the well and instinctively jumped down but she didn't go through, "Inuyasha! No!"

One the other side of the well the others waited and watched as the well returned with Inuyasha alone. Shippo went to him immediately and asked what happened but Inuyasha ignored him and sighed, hanging his head.

"she's safe, back in her own time." Inuyasha said his voice breaking. Sango covered her mouth and Miroku took her into his arms as she cried. As things settled down Keade and Sesshomaru talked and Inuyasha told what had happened. Afterward Sesshomaru left without Rin and Koga too returned to his home in the mountain.

Months went by and yet still the well remained closed, Inuyasha was at the tree when Shippo came to him as night fell. He spoke softly to the lonely hanyou who sat on the roots of the sacred tree. Shippo told him that Sango and Miroku's wedding was in the morning. Inuyasha just nodded and watched the fox demon leave, he really didn't want to go., but he had to go to support Sango and Miroku. The next day Inuyasha appeared at their wedding, but found it hard to stay for the hole thing and soon the day ended as it had in the months past.

The days soon seemed to merge for Inuyasha as he watched Sango and Miroku raise their twin daughters and soon he found that three years had past and still no Kagome. Sango and Miroku felt bad for the half-demon and knew the pain he had to be going through. They felt even worse for him to have to go through the times with them and their family but it couldn't be helped.

Shippo had returned at early dawn and as he flew over the sacred tree and the well he noticed Inuyasha at the well. He watched as the hanyou looked down the well before jumping inside and then appear seconds later. His face even more depressed than it had been before. Shippo then landed in front of Sango and Miroku's home just as Miroku was leaving. "don't be too long Miroku." Shippo said as he walked up to the home.

"of course not, but this isn't my first child though." Miroku said leaving the village and meeting with Inuyasha.

Days later found Inuyasha sitting in front of Sango and Mirokus with their twin daughters playing with his ears. He told Miroku to get them off, but Miroku just told them to not pull on his ears. Inuyasha grumbled before straightening up, a familiar scent filling his sensitive nose.

'Kagome,' he thought and picked the girls up and tosses them gently onto Shippo, "slay the fox." he said before dashing off to the well. when he arrived he walked slowly to the well and reached his hand into the well. He was slightly surprised when Kagome's hand grabbed his, he pulled her out and looked at her.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome spoke her voice breaking and she leaped down hugging her hanyou.

"you idiot! What have you been doing all this time?" He spoke in a gentle tone and tightened his arms around her. The others soon appeared and exclaimed their happiness and Kagome greeted each of them and introduced herself to the young girls.

Kagomes life changed after that and she found the life much more worth it with Inuyasha by her side. She found out that Koga had finally agreed to marry Ayame and Inuyasha asked when Kagome wanted hers.

"Mhm I don't care." She said and wrapped her arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her back, "alright then, as soon as possible?" Kagome grinned and nodded.

It was settled Inuyasha and Kagome announced the next day that him and Kagome had scheduled their own wedding. The others were quite surprised at the quickness of their dessision but supported it.

Before the wedding Kagome and Sango had a chance to take a dip in the hot springs alone with one another. The conversation they held involved what the two had been doing the last three years and then Kagome asked the question everyone waited for: what Inuyasha had done.

Sango gave her a sad look and explained that he really didn't do much at all. "I mean he did help with demons and such but after a few months he got so sad. He even visited the well every 3 days and several times on the third day too. He stayed closer to the well rather than in the village. Shippo said that he had caught him crying once in a while. It wasn't a surprise… he sighed all the time and was always staring off, deep in thought." As Sango explain Kagome thought and began to cry, "Kagome?"

Kagome didn't say anything and got out of the spring, she slipped a kimono on and went to find Inuyasha, but then stopped and decided to wait.

The wedding came to an end and Inuyasha took Kagome away to the house his father created. When he set her down she embraced him and sobbed into his chest. Inuyasha put his arms around her and lead her inside where they held one another and spoke of how much they had missed one another.

Inuyasha laid her down and her wedding kimono easily removed. She held him as they made love that night. While laying beside each other the two reminisced about their past journey and Kagome asked Inuyasha a question that caught her hanyou husband off guard. She had asked when he had fallen for her.

Inuyasha blushed and thought deeply about her question. Kagome waited patiently and laid on his chest, "well, honestly I'm not for sure but it might have been after I defeated the Thunder Brothers, but I realized it I think when we fought Sesshomaru for a second time."

"when he stole Tetsusaiga from you?"

Inuyasha nodded and smiled, " what about you?"

Kagome smiled and didn't need to think, "well I knew I loved you when I returned to my time after the battle with Juromaru and Kageromaru, no it was before that. I felt it before that though too." Inuyasha smiled and pulled her closer, "although, it really doesn't matter does it?"

"no it doesn't." Inuyasha said and kissed her.

The next couple days revolved around Kagome learning the herbs and how to become a true priestess. One day while she walked back to the village with Inuyasha my her side Sesshomaru flew over head. Jaken announced that Kagome had returned and Sesshomaru just 'mimed'. Kagome called out to Sesshomaru calling him big brother, this caused the dog demon to give her a dirty look and so did Inuyasha. Jaken proceeded to reprehend Kagome for being disrespectful to Lord Sesshomaru , but Sesshomaru then told the small demon to be silent.

When Kagome had learned what she needed to know her and Inuyasha decided to travel, but not just for old time sake but so Kagome could learn more. So it was decided, Kagome and Inuyasha would take a few months or however long it would take to travel.

The months past with Kagome and her hanyou returning every so often to the village, They managed to visit Shiori and were even joined by Kohaku. When they had met up with Kohaku Kilala had jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and greeted her with a loving nudge and a loud purr.

" You want to join us Kohaku?" Kagome asked as she held the now kitten sized twin-tail.

"I'm not sure, I don't want to impose on your own journey." Kohaku said looking uncomfortable.

"none sense!" Inuyasha said as he sat next to Kagome with fire wood. "You're on your own quest right? The more the people, the easier thing will be for you."

"but I don't want you to feel the need to have me."

Kagome laughed at the face Inuyasha made as he spoke. "you wont be any burden you're a great fighter too just like everyone else."

"Inuyasha is right!" a voice from above spoke and a swirl of blue flames appeared.

"Shippo we know that's you." Inuyasha said slightly annoyed, "shouldn't you be wherever it is you go?"

Shippo appeared and shrugged. "I'm at the point where I can go do whatever now. I mean I still have to check into the others once in a while, but im at a high enough rank where I can make my own time."

"that's great Shippo!" Kagome praised the young fox and gave him a hug.

Inuyasha watched with a smile and it was decided. Kohaku and Shippo-part time- would join the two on their new journey.

By the time they reached Shiori's village months had gone by, but the groups spirits were as high as ever and it seemed things had changed. Shippo and Inuyasha still fought, ending with Inuyasha hitting the fox on the head, but shippo knew some new tricks that made him able to retaliate against the half-demon.

When they Arrived at the village Shiori was surprised to see them and greeted them with a smile. She had grown since the last time the group had seen her and Kagome guessed that she had to be around Rin's age, maybe a year older. Shiori invited them into her home and her mom greeted them. Kagome then introduced Kohaku to the two and explained that he was Sango's younger brother. Shiori smiled and told him to give his brother her thanks and best wishes.

Kohaku blushed and nodded, then his blush deepened as he met Kagome's eyes. He turned around, "h-how long are we gonna be here there could be a demon somewhere hurting people."

Inuyasha soon caught on and grinned, "don't worry Kohaku things are fine."

The next day they decided to leave and bid a farewell to Shiori and her mom. As they gathered their things Inuyasha and Shippo waited near the outskirts of the village. There Shiori had walked up to them, "I'm glad that your happy Shiori." Inuyasha said as he watch Kagome and Kohaku. Shiori looked at him and repeated what he said to her. Inuyasha nodded and was soon joined by the other two.

Almost a year had gone by until Inuyasha and Kagome parted ways with Kohaku, curious as to where he would go from there. Their return to the village didn't go unnoticed, Shippo announced their arrival. "so this is where you disappeared to." Shippo nodded and told them he had gotten tired of it and left. Inuyasha made a face, "gee would have been nice to know that! Make us worry jeeze what's wrong with you!"

As the two argued Kagome told them what had all happened and never noticed when Inuyasha had disappeared.

"where did Inuyasha go?" Kagome asked looking around and then looking at Shippo for an answer.

"he just growled, hit me and left." Shippo shrugged and went back to pouting.

Kagome cocked her head and let him be. She then went with Keade to continue her training.


	17. Chapter 15: new lives

**Chapter 15: new lives**

**A month had past and Inuyasha's behavior hadn't changed, in fact he told Kagome to stay with Keade for a while until he told her she didn't have to. Kagome didn't mind stay with Keade but she wanted more to spend her nights with him. She noticed that one day most of the strong men of the village were gone throughout the day and didn't say anything about where they went or why.**

**Weeks ago Inuyasha had left the village to visit Totosai, which surprised the old sword smith and Myoga Inuyasha's vassal. They asked why Inuyasha was there and he didn't hesitate to ask. Inuyasha watched intently as the men helped rebuild the bridge and small pond and water way. **

"**I still don't see why the need to move this place closer." Totosai said sitting on his cow Momo, "your father put it there for a particular reason-"**

**Inuyasha cut him off, "I told you why I'm moving. Hey don't be putting that there! That stone thing is supposed to be near the arch thing." Inuyasha hollered and pointed the end of the path he created.. "besides I want Kagome to be able to be near here and have a safe place to live."**

"**but why, master Inuyasha, put it in the spots you've put things in?" Myoga asked jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder. **

**Inuyasha just smiled and looked around, "because its just the same way her home is back in her time. I want her to have some sense of home without being home." **

"**but what about the barrier that protects this place from demons?" **

"**it'll stay in place but ill expand it and change it so people can still come and visit but demons who wish to cause harm wont get through." Inuyasha said and smiled at his handy work. **

**At the end of the day it was just Inuyasha finishing up his work and he said bye to Totosai. He then made his way to Keade's house where he proceeded to tell Kagome she could come home now. Kagome gave him a questioning look but followed her partner anyway. The others joined them, all curious of what the hanyou had done now. **

"**what is this?" Kagome asked as they walked under the arch, but Inuyasha said nothing and continued to lead them. "Inuyasha…"**

**They all gasped in surprise at the site of the large house in the middle of the woods. The well visible from where they were at and the top of the Sacred Tree poking from the trees to the croups right. Kagome caught on immediately and gave Inuyasha a big hug and long kiss. He grinned when they parted, "I knew you were home sick and tired of being so far from the others I had Totosai help with moving the house and the land closer to everyone."**

"**you put it in the same spot as our shrine back home. Our house is over there though where the pond is. Is that the same pond?" Kagome asked her excitement rising, Inuyasha nodded and Kagome gave an excited squeal and went to it. **

"**Inuyasha, what is this place?" Sango asked as she setting Kiyoko and her twin sister, Reina down to go run after Shippo who went after Kagome. Rin then took Taizo from Sango to go look at the pond with the others while Inuyasha explained what the house was. **

"**it's a beautiful home Inuyasha, your father must of really loved your mom to make it so big." Miroku said as they walked through the home. They walked past a door that was ajar and the twins ran inside and squealed at all the toys inside. Miroku went after them and opened the further, "whose room is this?"**

**Inuyasha then walked in and hurriedly gather the toys and put them away. The girls each gave him a sad look, but he didn't budge, "This was my room."**

"**oh, why not let the girls play with the stuff?" Sango said her motherly tone seeping through, but Inuyasha just shook his head and told everyone to get out. **

**The next room they walked into on their own was Inuyasha's mothers room when Reina saw one of the Kimono's. This time Miroku scolded the little girl for barging into the room. They guessed that due to Inuyasha quick change in mood that this was his mothers room and they left the house. They all went home as the sun set and left Inuyasha and Kagome in the house alone. Kagome walked inside his mothers room only to find him not there. She had a feeling as to where he was and found him in his old room.**

"**I don't know why I got so defensive, I never spent time in here. These toys have never been played with." Inuyasha said as he spun a small top with a dog demon around it. **

"**It's ok, I'm sure Sango and Miroku understand. This was where you and your mother were to live and made by your father, its only natural to be so protective of this place."**

**Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled weakly and set the top aside. "I want this to be his or her room."**

**Kagome grew confused for a while before realize her Inuyasha was talking about a child. Of all people to talk about having kids Inuyasha hinted that he wanted one. Kagome smiled and agreed then dragged the half-demon to bed. **

**A year went by without much of anything happening but the lives of Inuyasha and Kagome would change. It was mid winter, the snow had just started to fall and Inuyasha was rushing though a demon fight. He delivered the final blow and stood there bouncing up and down impatiently for Miroku to receive the payment. **

**Shippo laughed at the hanyou, now up to the half-demons elbow,. Miroku smiled at his friend, "you can go Inuyasha, Shippo and I can take care of the rest." **

**Inuyasha's demeanor brightened even more than it already was that day and he took off without a word. Shippo shook his head and laughed, "I realize its his first but he's a but too excited its scary." Miroku nodded and took the two of the bundles of rice from the village man, having shippo change and carry the other three.**

**When they returned Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in front of Keade's home stopping every so often and checking to see if things were ok. His face was a mixture of excitement, concern and fear. Miroku asked how things were going and Inuyasha said he didn't know in a rather high pitched voice. **

"**calm down, Inuyasha, things will turn out alright." Miroku said patting his freaking out friend. "I was just as scared and nervous as you are."**

"**I'm not scared!" Inuyasha yelled as a figure stepped onto the scene, "Sesshomaru. Rin's busy helping Keade and Sango." **

**Sesshomaru said nothing and looked toward the house where pained groans and screams came from. He waited silently and watch his younger brother impatiently wait. **

"**Maybe you should talk a walk, take Sesshomaru with you." Miroku suggested**

"**no!" Inuyasha yelled, "I aint leavin!" **

"**ok." Miroku said holding up his hands in defense, "I tried."**

**In the midst of their talking Rin had walked out and greeted Sesshomaru with a warm smile and turn to Inuyasha who stopped freaking out and stood there and stared at her waiting. Rin told him that he'd have to wait a second and Inuyasha groaned and fell to the ground. Rin laughed at Inuyasha's dramatic reaction and then turned her attention to Sesshomaru, who watched casually and waited patiently. **

**Miroku caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru's face as Rin spoke to him and then left to change her kimono. He grinned at the young lord and Sesshomaru just glared at him but it didn't stop Miroku. "She's 13 you know. Filled out quite nicely too." Miroku's smile grew at the slight change in the Lords face. **

**Jaken then cut in and yelled at the monk for even considering the fact that there could be anything between his lord Sesshomaru and that brat. He received a kick in the back of the head and a rather deadly glare from Sesshomaru. **

**What conversation there was, was interrupted by Inuyasha letting out a rather odd yelp as Sango came out followed by Keade and told him he could see her now. Miroku gave Sango a hug as Rin came back railed by Kiyoko, Reina who were now 5 and a 2-year old Taizo in her arms. **

"**momma what's Kagome-oba-san's baby?" a curious Kiyoko asked as she was picked up by her father. **

"**That's a very good question, baby." Miroku said as he cuddle his little girl then had to pick up her sister so she could be cuddled too. Miroku did so and happily held them both. **

**Sango and Rin smiled brightly and they both replied, "a beautiful baby girl" **

"**Inuyasha had a kid?" a male voice asked, the man laughed, "took him long enough!"**

"**Don't laugh Koga! Kagome's only been back for two yeas!" Shippo yelled in defense of his two friends.**

"**whao-ho calm down little fox." Koga said, "meant no harm. And that doesn't mean anything. I would of thought they'd have one sooner since they've been together longer than and have-" Koga was interrupted by a wack on the back of the head. "what was that for, Ayame!?"**

"**for being inconsiderate!" Ayame said and then apologized to the group. **

"**Momma can we go see the baby?" Reina asked, completely oblivious to the conversation the adults were having.**

"**let me see if Inuyasha and Kagome are ok with it first." Sango said and walked partly into the hut. When she walked in Inuyasha was hesitating to hold his little girl, but he did anyway and the smile was one Sango hadn't seen from in before. Kagome then noticed Sango in the doorway, and told her she could come in. "I'm not the one who wants to come in. everyone else wants to see her. I wanted to make sure it was ok with you two first."**

"**I don't mind." Kagome said and she watched Inuyasha as he stopped the little one from crying and gently ran a hand through her hair. Sango nodded and left and told the others to go in . **

**They agreed and went inside, Miroku holding his two girls walked in first, followed by Koga and Ayame and then even Sesshomaru. Rin Sango, and Keade waited outside since Sesshomaru stood in the doorway. The girls squealed and walked over to Kagome who now held her baby. Miroku shushed his daughters for being loud and now held Taizo. Shippo smiled and wagged his tail, Koga and Ayame state how surprised they were at how the baby had the same ears as Inuyasha. Her hair was mostly silver but the tips of her hair and ears were black. **

**When she opened her eyes, looked around and her brown eye's seemed to stop on Sesshomaru who by now had stepped farther inside to get a closer look at his brothers child. Inuyasha took his newborn baby out of her mothers arms and stepped next to him, gave him a look and hesitated, "do you wanna hold your, niece?" He managed to ask, embarrassment written all over his face.**

**Sesshomaru looked at her contemplating but she then squirmed and began to cry. Inuyasha then gently bounced her to calm her down. Sesshomaru then spoke, surprising everyone at the curiosity in his usually calm voice, "what is her name?" Everyone turned to look at him as shocked by him asking the question. "I don't care, someone had to ask."**

**Inuyasha smiled, "yeah ok and that wasn't curiosity in your voice?"**

**Sesshomaru glared at his brother and Kagome told them in a harsh tone to not fight in here. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gave her a look and immediately stopped bickering. Inuyasha then answered his brothers question, "we have a few names picked but we're still not sure."**

"**How bout," Kagome spoke, exhausted. She looked at Inuyasha then to Sesshomaru who exchanged curious looks, "Izayoi."**

**Inuyasha was more shocked than anyone and walked to her side. "are- are you sure Kagome?"**

**Sesshomaru then looked over the child again and shocked everyone again. "A fitting name." **

"**Sesshomaru." Inuyasha straightened up and looked at his brother.**

"**then its decided. Izayoi Higurashi." Kagome said with a smile. **

"**Higurashi?" Koga asked never hearing Kagome's last name before.**

"**yeah its Kagome's last name." Inuyasha said and explained that he took her last name as well.**

**The group then left and Sesshomaru went on his way after leaving Rin another new kimono. Inuyasha and Kagome then went home with their newborn child and started their new family. **


	18. Chapter 16: 10 years later

**Chapter 16: 10 years later**

"**Hurry up mom, dad! Their gonna be here!" **

**Inuyasha grumbled, "we're coming calm down, Izayoi." Inuyasha walked down the path with a 5 year old boy holding onto his hand and a 8 year old girl behind him with Kagome. "don't see why your so excited its only Shippo."**

**Izayoi gave Inuyasha one of his looks and stuck out her tongue. Then ran up ahead and meat up with Kiyoko and Reina. **

**Inuyasha shook his head and told Keade, the 8 year old -named after Keade after she died- that she can go with her sister. Keade smiled and took off after he sister her jet black hair flowing behind her. "Their so eager aren't they, Keiji." Keiji, the five year old nodded and Kagome walked past the two and told them if they walked any slower they'd miss Shippo. As she walked away a 2 year old boy on Kagome's back waved at his father and older brother. Inuyasha and Keiji exchanged looks and Inuyasha ran to catch up to Kagome**

**When they arrived to the village Izayoi was sitting with Kiyoko and Reina, while Keade was sitting with Taizo and Daichi, Taizo's 7 year old brother. Shippo then appeared and greeted everyone, he was now at Inuyasha's shoulders, his hair land tail longer. He wore a sword at his hip adorned with a fox ornament. **

"**look at you Shippo." Kagome said with a smile and hugged the fox demon. **

"**Its good to be back." He replied smiling. "looks like you've been busy Inuyasha."**

**Inuyasha made face and set Keiji down, "keh I'm not the only one."**

"**ok enough of that there are kids around!" Sango said walking out of their home. **

**Kiyoko watched Shippo as he conversed with Inuyasha and Miroku about his journey west. Reina and Izayoi noticed and began poking fun. Then Koga and his family appeared, His sod Kouji, who is 8; and Sakura who is 5. Keade greeted them and they sat with her while their parents went and greeted Shippo. **

"**I cant believe its been 15 years since we defeated Naraku." Shippo said and the others agreed.**

"**but we're missing two people." Inuyasha said and everyone had to think. "Sesshomaru and Kohaku. **

"**Oh yea." everyone said and then laughed. **

**It didn't take long for Sesshomaru and Rin, now 23, to arrive. Rin got off A-un holding a small half-demon baby in her arms. Everyone watched and stared in shock at the child, it was Inuyasha who said something, "Oh my god no freakin way!" Sesshomaru's face grew red even as he tried to keep his composure and Rin just beamed. **

"**I wondered what happened to you guys." Kagome said and congratulated the two. **

"**so how's it feel to join the club?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru with a smirking.**

**Sesshomaru shrugged, "strange."**

**Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku all nodded in agreement on how strange it is to have a child for the first time, but then they all agreed that it felt good. **

**As they talked Sesshomaru and Inuyasha decided to talk a walk, as Sesshomaru asked him to. They walked back to Inuyasha's home that had manage to get bigger since he moved it there. "So what is it?" Inuyasha asked as the stopped on the bridge and watched the fish swim.**

**Sesshomaru thought a while and watched Inuyasha feed the fish, "I'm not good at talking so openly, but my time with Rin has changed me."**

"**I coulda told ya that." Inuyasha said sitting on the railing of the bridge. "but go on."**

"**I've had time to reflect on the years past. I realized how mean I was to you for something that wasn't your fault." Sesshomaru chanced a look at his younger brother, but from his expression he continued, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for everything I did to you, for not being what an older brother should be. Can you… ever forgive me, Inuyasha."**

**Inuyasha stood there speechless and as Sesshomaru grew more uncomfortable. It took Inuyasha a while to realize what his older brother had just said to him, when it did he just smiled. "don't be sorry Sesshomaru, it's not your fault. It's neither of ours, but its not Fathers fault either. Its none of ours. It's in the past. I don't hold a grudge against you nor do I hate you. Never did, in fact I secretly looked up to you. I was jealous of you for a long time, you knew father before he died."**

" '**was jealous'?" **

"**mhm but after I died I got a chance to meet our father, he's the one who told me how to get back. He wasn't as serious as he seemed after we defeated So'unga." Inuyasha said and hopped down, "so what's your child's name?"**

"**His name is Shinji." Sesshomaru said casually. **

**Inuyasha nodded, "fitting, I guess. Should we go back?"**

**Sesshomaru nodded and the brothers left and rejoined the others just as Kohaku showed up, but the demons - and half-demon- knew he wasn't alone. **

**Sango smiled at her brother now a man and hugged him. "its good to see, brother." **

"**likewise, sister." Kohaku said, "oh yeah, you can come over now!"**

**After the words left his mouth an unfamiliar and yet she seemed familiar to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo, she came out with Kilala at her heels. She said hello to everyone and took Kohaku's arm. **

"**Shiori?" Inuyasha asked as he walked closer to her, "it is you isn't it?"**

"**Hello, Inuyasha." She said and Kagome and the others gave out an awed 'no way' and the rest of the day was spent catching up and the kids running around playing. **

**At the end of the day Inuyasha and Kagome walked home, Inuyasha carrying Izayoi on his back, and Keade in his arms. While Kagome carried Souta, the two year old boy-named after her bother- on her back and Keiji in her arms. "I cant believe of all people its Shiori." Inuyasha said in a hushed voice.**

"**well he did seem attracted to her when he visited her years ago." Kagome said as their house drew nearer. **

**Inuyasha opened the door, "I guess so. it's still kinda weird."**

**After they laid their children to bed the two took the time to go soak in the bathhouse Inuyasha had Built a couple months after he moved the house to the spot. Kagome got in first and wait as Inuyasha heated it from underneath the house. When he entered the water had just started to warm, but it didn't take long for it to heat up to the temp they wanted it. **

**While the two bathed Sesshomaru and Rin had just returned to their own home, a small castle built in the middle of the western lands. Rin sighed as she put Shinji to bed, Sesshomaru watched as she sighed and tucked the baby in. **

**Rin gave him a smile as she walked past him and he followed her, as if by instinct. "What a day!" She said as she stretched and walked into the back where a hot spring steamed. **

**Sesshomaru nodded and put his arms around herm kissing her neck, "that it has." **

**Rin wriggled out of his arms and walked out, patted a stone, "we're home, Master Jaken," she said and dipped her feet into the water as she sat down. "sad that he's gone…"**

**Sesshomaru shrugged, not too sad that his vassal of a long time was gone. "yeah, I guess."**

"**Sesshomaru." Rin scolded as he shrugged again, "he was with you for over 50 years you can at least be somewhat sad he's gone."**

"**why should I be when I have you and Shinji?" He said and pulling her onto his lap. Rin rolled her eyes and kissed him on the nose before getting up and going to bed. Sesshomaru watched her from the corner of his eye and when she was gone he patted Jaken's grave before going inside himself. **


	19. chapter 17: restart

**Chapter 17: restart**

**The year was 2010, it had been 500 years, a young boy with shaggy silver hair walked down the street holding an older mans hand. The man looked no older than 25, and the boy, growing impatient asked where they were going and why they were in a place full of dead people. The young man laughed and told him they were visiting old friends. The boy just "mhmed" and followed.**

**They then left and walked to a shrine where he stopped in front of a house and walked up the steps. When he arrived he was greeted by a younger man of about 15 , the boy ran to him yelling uncle and the older man greeted him as Kai and asked how he was doing. The younger man shook his head and told him that he had gotten worse. **

"**Poor Inuyasha, its been nearly 495 years since she died. I don't blame him." the older man said as he stopped under the Sacred tree. He smiled and his fluffy fox tail flicked and he walked into the house. He was greeted by a twin tailed cat who was tailed by four 3 week old kittens. And another teen, appearing about 17, greeted him as well. "hey there Kilala, hey Kouji."**

**Kilala mewed up at him and he knelt down and petted her. "Shippo?" came a shallow quiet voice.**

"**hey there Inuyasha. How you doing?" Shippo asked his old friend and sat next to him. Inuyasha shrugged and looked depressed. "these last years haven't been kind to you have they." **

"**although if you'd eat and take care of yourself you'd still look the same." **

"**Kouji. that's not nice." a voice said from behind and Kouji looked back. **

"**Keade, sorry." Kouji said as he coward slightly. "so house your uncle?"**

"**A mess, hes got so much to do and he's got a child on the way." Keade said and coming to her fathers side. "hey daddy."**

"**Keade." He said weakly and hugged her. **

**The next hour was spent helping Inuyasha out and Shippo left and meat up with his fiancée and the two went to the hospital to meet up with Sesshomaru. He was sitting outside a door looking worn out from the weeks he had worked and dealt with Izumi, he had his hands on his face. "surgery? Something wrong, Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked as he walked up. **

**Sesshomaru looked up, "hello Shippo. Yeah Izumi isn't doing so well."**

"**trouble with the baby?" Shippo asked. "hey Sakura, can you go get us something to drink, please?" **

"**sure thing, baby" Sakura said and left the two alone. **

"**Koga's daughter of all people." Sesshomaru said shaking his head. **

"**hey after Kiyoko died she was there and it just happened." Shippo said. "so how bad is she?"**

"**not good, How's my brother?" **

"**still a shell." Shippo said, "do you know why he's grown so old, I thought since he was a dog demon he wouldn't grow old so fast. And yet his youngest daughter Keade is still alive and so is his youngest son Muteki"**

"**he shouldn't be, but I think when Kagome died she took with her his own demonic power to a certain extent. I think the only reason he's lived this long is because of Keade and Muteki." Sesshomaru said as the doctor came out drying his hands. "is Izumi ok?" **

"**I'm sorry but she didn't make it, and we're not sure if the baby will make it either." The doctor said and allowed Sesshomaru to walk in. **

**Sakura had then returned with the drinks, but no one took them. "what happened?"**

"**Izumi died and the baby isn't doing to well..." Shippo said and Sakura gave her fox a hug. **

"**Shippo! Shippo its horrible!" Came a voice, it was Koga running up and panting. **

"**what's the matter? What is it." Shippo asked sitting with Koga.**

"**its Inyasha, he was fine up until a few minutes ago but he died Shippo." Koga said his voice breaking slightly.**

"**what but he looked good when I had left." Shippo said and then a faint cry came from the room followed by a shout from Sesshomaru.**

**Shippo along with Koga and the Doctor ran into the room to see the small half-demon crying and moving his arms. Sesshomaru picked him up as the doctor came over and cut his cord. The doctor then took him away and told Sesshomaru not to worry. **

**The others only got a glimpse of the child as the doctor went away with it to check it over. Sakura stood there and looked at Shippo then at her father "He looked like.."**

"**Inuyasha." Koga and Shippo said in unison then they all looked to Sesshomaru. **

**Sesshomaru's eyes softened, "Koga, Inuyasha died didn't he?" Koga nodded his own eyes finally glassing over too, "then that shall be his name, Inuyasha and he will take Izumi's last name, Takahashi." **

"**lets just hoe he doesn't become as warped." Shippo said, trying to lighten the mood in the small hallway. He managed to get a smile out of Koga and Sesshomaru who nodded in agreement. **

**An hour past and Sesshomaru was finally able to fully hold his new son. And he opened his eyes looked into his fathers eyes and smiled as he grabbed his fathers hand. Sesshomaru held him up to him in a gentle hug as the baby began to cry, "shh Inuyasha, don't cry, I'll be here for you, this time."**

**Fifteen year past by and Inuyasha had grown into a fine teen and as he walked home from school with his uncle Kai he told him to go on ahead and he would catch up later. Kai told him not to be gone too long, his father had something for him. Inuyasha didn't linger too long in the shop he went into and he went home. **

**When he got home Shippo, now appearing in his 50s, greeted him. "Hey your tails going grey, Shippo-oji-sama." Inuyasha laughed and shippo just rolled his eyes and said he knew. Shippo the told Inuyasha to go meet up with his father who was waiting but the Sacred tree. Inuyasha nodded and set his stuff down and met his father. "father, Kai and Shippo say you have something for me. Better not be something stupid!" **

"**don't worry Inuyasha its not." Sesshomaru replied with a chuckle, "I want you to have this."**

**Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha an old case decorated with flames and dog three dog demons., "what is it?" **

"**open it and find out." Inuyasha did so, "your 15 now, I want you to have this. It belonged to your uncle, whom I named you after. It also belonged to your grandfather." **

"**it's a sword?"**

"**not just a sword, take it out of its sheath." Sesshomaru instructed. **

**Inuyasha nodded and obeyed. "it's a rusty piece of crap! What the hell is this!? It probably wont even cut paper! Wet!" Sesshomaru laughed, "what?"**

"**that's just what your uncle said when he first got it." Sesshomaru said.**

"**it seems has though it wont change. Couldn't be because he dosnt have compassion for humans, so why." Koga asked and Inuyasha scoffed, sheathed the Tetsusaiga and put it away in his room. **

**He then announced he was going out with his friends and left. "its hard to believe out of everyone us three are the only ones left." Shippo said and Sesshomaru and Koga nodded. **

**Inuyasha had gone to the movies with his friends and as they walked to the theme park a girl walked by them. Her eys met Inuyasha's and he felt something spark inside him and she gave him a shy smile as she walked by him. He turned around and watched her leave and his friends asked him what was up. He told them he'd be back and ran to catch up with the girl.**

"**hey wait up, miss!" He hollered out and caught up with her. **

"**yes?" she asked and turned to look at him her jet black hair falling over he chocolate brown eyes.**

"**do I know you?" he asked and she gave him a look and said she didn't know him. "whats your name?"**

"**whats your name?" she asked in a mocking tone. **

**He gave her one of his name sakes famous looks and growled a bit, "I asked you first."**

**The girl rose an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, "my names Kagome. Kagome Hasegawa. Your turn, dog boy."**

**Inuyasha gave her another look and his ears flattened. "I'm Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi."**

**With that the two walked off leaving Inuyasha's friends alone and confused. She giggle and asked if she could touch his ears, since she had never meet anyone with ears like his. He thought about it and shrugged as he tilted his head to her. **

**Later that evening Inuyasha took her home to meet his father and the others Shippo and Koga broke down and cried and had to leave while Sesshomaru just smiled at Kagome and told her she was welcome in their home any time she wanted. **

**Months past and a bright day with the sun high, found Inuyasha and Kagome sitting under the Sacred tree, Inuyasha showing her Tetsusaiga. He then screamed as the sword went from a rusty blade, engrossed in a yellow light and changed into a large fang sword with fur around the hilt. Sesshomaru came out and explained that it was supposed to do that and he left the two alone and walked back into the house. **

**Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and put it in his belt before walking off with Kagome by his side. **


	20. family chart

**hello my dear readers to those who are confused about the family thing with the group or curious ( and trust me this will come in handy later) I am contemplating on wheather or not to continue the story from where it left off in a 2nd fanfic that focuses on Sesshomaru's son Inuaysha and his own journey. I'm not gonna reveal too much since i still dont know if i'll continue or not. anyway there is a chart on deviantart under my screen name Kitre-Sirto, that hopefully will help clear some confusion up befroe i go into the story. **


End file.
